Red Haired Goddess
by Sailor Gemini
Summary: Harry has fallen in love but he needs to keep her at arms length! why? read on!! Please review, COMPLETE!!!
1. The note

"Red-Haired Goddess" by Shini Setsuki  
  
summary: Harry has fallen in love. And not with Cho Chang or Hermione like so many other fics out there. But rather with one who has been fairly close to him all these years. He's known her as long as he's known of his magical powers, but she is out of reach. How will he get her? Will it take help of others? Harry/ hehehe and Hermione/Draco on the side.  
  
Authors note: I don't own anyone here. blah blah blah. the goddess J.K Rowling does. blah blah blah. Use my idea, I will hurt you. blah blah blah. please review!... blah blah blah. no more story if I don't get at least 3 reviews. blah blah blah. I guess that's it! Read it, and please enjoy it!!  
  
There she goes again. My red-haired goddess. Seeing right through me as she passes me by. Probably to go meet Neville. They had been dating ever since that damned ball. I asked her to go, of course, as a last resort, but she was just a little third year then. A little girl. But now, she's grown. Grown into a maturing young woman. With curves finally starting to fill out, and hair beautifully brushed. She had just started taking care of her looks. What would I do next year, when I would never see her again? I will be leaving Hogwarts and going on with life, somewhere as far away from the Dursley's as I could possibly get. I know that means leaving Ron and Hermione, my two best friends in the world, but there are always visits! I would miss them both terribly. But not as much as I would miss my personal angel. I would always have those nights of regret looming over me. Why hadn't I just asked her earlier? Then maybe she would be my girlfriend instead of Neville's. Then I would know how well she did fit in my arms, and not have to imagine it. But no! I hadn't seen her as I do now. And damn Hermione for helping her get ready to meet Neville. Right before she had to meet Draco. Draco, you ask? Well, something happened between those two. I know, I know, the last thing you would expect, but now that I think about it, they are so perfect for each other. Either arguing or making out. And opposites, too! Quiet and shy compared to outgoing and arrogant.  
  
Harry put the quill down and re-read what he had just written. "Too many damn fragments. Oh, I don't want to deal with them!" He threw the paper into the bag and decided to follow Ginny to see if she was actually meeting Neville. Harry had forgotten to zip the bag, and the paper flew out, right at Hermione's and Draco's feet. Both of them were kissing next to a shelf. They had just quit arguing and Draco was shutting his love up by kissing her. Hermione broke the kiss and leaned down to pick the paper up. Her eyes quickly scanned the paper and she gasped in surprise.  
  
"Drace, love, read this, will you?" She asked, holding the paper up for his inspection.  
  
"I'm not arrogant!" he complained.  
  
"Shush, love," she replied rolling her eyes at him. "Do you know what this means?"  
  
"I'm not that stupid. Potter has a crush on the one and only Virginia Weasley!"  
  
Unsuspecting eyes started to look at the odd pair. "Shush! Now, what are we going to do about this?" she asked, walking toward the door. He followed and placed an arm around her waist, glaring at everyone who questioned the two of them with their gaze.  
  
"Well, Malfoy's ARE matchmakers, by nature," Draco drawled, pulling her hip to his.  
  
"You know? Harry was right. You ARE arrogant!" Hermione replied, shaking her head.  
  
"What's your plan then, babe?"  
  
Hermione blushed. "I still haven't gotten used to that. Well, why don't we give your idea a chance and play matchmaker?" she asked him. "Alright. Now, where do we start?"  
  
  
  
Come on, people!! I know you guys have enough magical powers to push the little purple button below this. And if there are mistakes, or all the paragraphs run together or little freaky symbols, I apologize now and I want to say before you complain in the review that I have no idea how to fix them. I have them in a few other fics and I'm hoping that problem won't run here. Well, please review! No new chapter till I get 3 reviews. Please don't flame me to bad!!! 


	2. Hermoine, promise me

"The Red-Haired Goddess" By, Shini-Setsuki Chapter 2: Promise me, Hermione  
  
Authors note: Ah, and here is the next chapter. I must thank "Under the moons influence" and "Katafae" and "cassi0peia" for reviewing with the three reviews that I asked for! Now, I would like to have a total of 5 reviews before the next chapter comes up! Please? Thanks! I don't own these people, J.K. Rowling does!!  
  
Hermione brushed Ginny's hair as she told her of Neville's date. "If it was THAT bad, why don't you just break up with him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I can't do that to him! He always tells me I'm the one thing that brings him joy in this life."  
  
"But what about you, Ginny? You also matter, girl!"  
  
Ginny firmly shook her head no. "Not about this. As long as someone I care about is happy, then I'm happy."  
  
"You are so self-less," Hermione told her, pulling her hair up into a high pony tail so she could put it up for a bun for the night.  
  
Ginny turned around and stopped Hermione from continuing with her hair. "Promise me you won't tell Harry or Ron," Ginny said looking at Hermione pleadingly.  
  
"What? Don't tell them what?"  
  
"PROMISE!" "Alright, alright! I promise, girl! Now what's up?!" Hermione asked, grasping Ginny's hands in her own.  
  
"I love Harry," she whispered.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, only catching the part about 'Harry'. Her inner spirit soared as she realized what she had said.  
  
"I am in love with Harry," Ginny replied more firmly.  
  
Hermione kept control over her facial features and looked Ginny dead in the eye. "Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
Ginny stood up and did a little twirl, her red hair spinning with her. "Of course I'm sure! Whenever I'm standing within five feet of him, I get the shivers and my pulse quickens whenever I think of him! I know he's the one for me!"  
  
"Then it's final."  
  
Ginny stopped spinning and looked at Hermione. "What is?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"You're breaking up with Neville."  
  
"But. but."  
  
"No buts! If you love Harry, then how can you hurt Neville and have him think you care for him? And more! What about your heart! Doesn't it feel wonderful to finally admit it to one of your closest friends? I could have burst I was so happy when I told Harry I thought I was in love with Draco. Gosh, that weight was deadly crushing on my chest."  
  
"But, Hermione, what if Harry doesn't care for me?"  
  
"He'd have to be blind and a complete dumbass now to," Hermione replied. "And both of those, we know he's not. Now, come here so I can finish your hair so we can both go to bed!"  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"So, what happened with you and Draco this evening?" she asked.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Ok, I know, these are pretty short, but if you review, they'll get longer. Thank you very much to those of you who do push the little purple button. I swear! If you push it, it'll do a magical jumping jack! Ok, I'm lying. It won't really do that, but it'd be cool if it did. And you'll only find out if you push it. Come on, you can do it!! 


	3. I'm sorry, Neville

"The Red Haired Goddess"  
  
By Alexandria (ME!!)  
  
Chapter 3: I'm sorry Neville.  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny fondly one last time. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" she asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be. Gosh! I don't know how to break up with someone!" she said, sitting down.  
  
"Hey. Hey. Just remember what we went through. You love Harry. If you have a doubt about what you're doing, just repeat that to yourself and you can do this, ok?" She asked Ginny.  
  
Ginny nodded sadly, and finished putting in her earring in, and making sure her belt was in place. She took a deep breathe, said good bye to Hermione and left the older girls' dormitory and walked down into the Gryffindor common room where she saw Harry and Ron playing 'Exploding Snap'. Then she looked over to where Neville was glaring into the fire place, and she walked by Ron and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Hey, Lil sis! Have fun on your date tonight," he snickered. Harry looked almost jealous for a moment, but then he laughed out loud when Ron made a wrong move in the game.  
  
"Bye Harry," she whispered walking past him, getting shivers down her spine and her pulse quickened slightly. She calmed herself down and walked up to Neville. "You ready?" she asked.  
  
He nodded his head, and she took another deep breath. This was going to be so hard. How could she break such a loving heart? Oh yeah. She loved Harry. That's how. And even if Harry didn't care about her, then it would still be for the better. For then she would at least be being honest with herself. They walked out of the common room and down the halls leading to the Entrance of the school.  
  
They walked in silence for a few minutes and reached the lake. It was almost dark outside, as the sun was slowly sweeping over the mountains. Soon they would either have to go inside or get in trouble for being on the grounds after dark. The sun went all the way down, and Neville grabbed Ginny's arm and told her they should go back inside.  
  
"Neville?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied.  
  
"I don't know how to say this," she started.  
  
"Just tell me. There shouldn't be secrets between us, Gin!"  
  
Ginny took a deep breath and they stopped walking. "There shouldn't," she replied. "As friends."  
  
"What do you mean?" Neville asked her, looking her dead in the eye.  
  
"Well, as friends. Friends should be able to tell each other everything."  
  
'Are you breaking up with me?" Ginny nodded, and Neville grew exasperated. "But Ginny! We were so happy! Why break up what is so natural and wonderful?" he asked.  
  
"Key word in that sentence, is WERE. If you haven't noticed, I'm NOT happy! I need to be honest with myself! I don't love you! I used to, but that love has died!"  
  
"What are you talking about? Weren't we having a perfectly ok time tonight?" he asked her.  
  
"No. We weren't. This isn't fun anymore. Not like it used to be. Now, I'm going to be honest with myself and you, and I'm going to tell you what's in my heart."  
  
"And what's that?" he asked bitterly.  
  
"I am in love with. Harry," she whispered softly.  
  
"Duh! Why couldn't I have seen it before? Harry has EVERYTHING I don't. And now, the one thing I thought I would have always above him. It all comes clear. Don't worry. I won't tell your lover boy that you're in love with him. Your secrets safe with me."  
  
"Neville. I'm sorry," she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
So, whatcha think of that chapter?? Not as good as the other too. A bit longer, I think, but no wait. No it's not. *sigh* well, I got 3 more reviews than I asked for! Yay! Thank you to those five who reviewed for chapter 2!! That is really cool. Well, can I get 10 for chapter 4? Please? Come on, it's just 2 more reviews. Y'all can pull it off! Well, thank you! This is my best reviewed story so far. It's only been out 3 days and I already have 8!! Yay! Well, please push the little purple button!! 


	4. Could you Would you Move?

"The Red-Haired Goddess"  
  
By, Me  
  
Chapter 4: "Could you. Would you. Move?"  
  
"Draco! She was miserable! I mean, you have no idea. She like was passionate about it! And guess what she did last night?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What love?"  
  
"She dumped him!"  
  
"Was that your idea?"  
  
"Well," Hermione blushed.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Come on! I couldn't let two of my best friends be miserable when they're in love with each other!"  
  
"Hey! When were you planning on tellin me that Ginny likes Potter back?"  
  
"His name is Harry," Hermione replied coolly.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. Now, are you sure you want to go through with this?"  
  
"Of course! I started it, didn't I?" Hermione asked. "Now. What are we going to do the get Harry to ask Ginny out?"  
  
"Well, I could threaten to beat him into a bloody pulp," Draco commented.  
  
"Oh, Shut up you," Hermione replied, kissing him.  
  
*IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM*  
  
Harry was playing chess with Ron when Ginny walked by. "Going to meet Neville?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
Ginny stopped and glared at Ron. "For your information, Ronnykins. I broke up with him yesterday."  
  
Harry abruptly made a stupid move and Ron won the game. Harry got up, knocking over his chair and went to follow Ginny. He stopped her before she reached the backside of the paining. He got in front of her and stopped her from going any further. "You dumped Neville?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. I did. Not that it's any of your business," she replied trying to get out to find Hermione, who at that moment was making out with Draco in the library.  
  
Harry blushed slightly, and Ginny looked at him skeptically. "Why do you care?"  
  
Ginny would have taken him seriously when he replied, "I don't," but his voice faltered. Which only made her more suspicious.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Y-Yes?" He replied.  
  
"Could you. Would you please."  
  
"Anything," he interrupted.  
  
"Move?" she asked.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Sure." Harry sidestepped her, and walked back towards a smirking Ron, repeating, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" to himself.  
  
Ginny walked away from the picture grinning to herself. She couldn't wait to tell Hermione. What did that mean? She hurried to the library.  
  
  
  
Hey homies. Thank you for all the reviews I'm getting!! Gosh, this almost has as many reviews as my other stories which as the most! Well, I guess it's safe to say that I want 3 more before the next chapter. Come on, 13!! It's not that many. Well, I don't own these people, and I might not get the next chapter out until tomorrow because I'm going to the fair tonight. Later! COME ONE, PUSH THE PURPLE BUTTON!!! 


	5. Draco, can you spell Retard?

"Red-Haired Goddess"  
  
By, ME!  
  
Chapter 5: Draco, can you spell Retard?  
  
Authors note: Hehehe, Whenever I type "Red-Haired Goddess" I always firstly type "Red-Haried Goddess" Sorry, I just find that amusing. See, when you type about 70 words per minute, you make lots of typos. Like in the last chapter I put "Paining" when I should have put "Painting". Oh Goodness, I haven't even started this chapter. Oh, for those of you that care, the FAIR SUCKED. Lol. And I'm going again TOMORROW!! How unfair is that?! But my best friend's little bro is here from Washington, and his name is Alex! Just like me. And he's as tall as me!! Well, TALLER than me.. *sigh* I'm only 4'11"! And he's going. Along with Donovan (best friend)'s girlfriend and my older sister and her boyfriend, so I HAVE to come, So Alex won't feel bad. Well, now that I've gotten THAT off my chest, and I really like pushing the caplocks button. hehe. anyways. On with the story!! Oh, and I would like to say thank you to the anonymous reviewer named "ME!" That was so sweet!! I think J.K could have done a much better job, but thank you!  
  
A loud bang interrupted the kissing session as Ginny ran in, giddy as ever. She noticed all the glares she was getting for being so loud, and kept her pace to a walk, and she very quietly made her way toward Hermione and Draco.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"She's busy," Draco responded between kisses. Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed Hermione's arm and yanked her out of Draco's. "Hey!" he cried.  
  
"Just shut up, will you? This is important!"  
  
"What's up, Ginny?" Hermione asked, sitting at a table.  
  
"Guess what just happened!!" Ginny replied grinning happily.  
  
"What?" Draco responded, pulling himself into the chair next to Hermione.  
  
Ginny, sitting across from Hermione glared at Draco, but then turned back to Hermione. "It was all so perfect!"  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked, reaching for Draco's hand.  
  
"Well, Harry came up and asked if I really had broken up with Neville. And I said I had, and then I asked him why he cared. He said he didn't."  
  
"So, what does that mean?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, I think he was lying."  
  
"How do you know?" Hermione asked.  
  
"His voice faltered when he said it. You know? Like the way Draco's used to before you two started going out?" Ginny asked, making a pink tinge come to Draco's pale cheeks.  
  
Hermione covered her laugh to try and hide her smile, and she nodded. "Go on," she replied.  
  
"Then he basically said that he would do anything for me."  
  
Draco started choking on, something, probably spit that tried to go down the wrong tube, and he looked at her. Hermione, however, had her grin grow bigger. "What did he say?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I asked him 'Could you. Would you.'. Then he replied with 'Anything.'!"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Yeah. That sounds like a Harry thing to do."  
  
"So, I'm just curious, but what WERE you asking him to do?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, we were standing next to the painting, and I was trying to find Hermione, and so I was asking him to move."  
  
Draco snorted, and shook his head, only causing more stares in their general direction. "Yep. That's a Potter thing to do." Ginny rolled her eyes and looked over to Hermione.  
  
"Well, you two, I'm going to lunch. I'll talk to you later?" She asked looking at Hermione.  
  
Draco launched himself in with a, "Yes, Ginny. I would love to have a one on one session with you later."  
  
Ginny shook her head, and looked at Draco. "Can you spell Retard?" She asked him before walking away.  
  
Draco looked dumbfounded, and then turned to a giggling Hermione. "Oh, you're asking for it," he told her. Hermione rolled her eyes, and he kissed her.  
  
As Ginny was walking toward the Cafeteria (AN:??? Where DO they eat, anyways? OH YEAH! Scratch Cafeteria) Great Hall, (AN: hey, I'm too lazy to push the delete button. lol) she found herself behind a red head and a black haired one. Who else might it be?  
  
"Gosh, I feel so STUPID!" Harry yelled, not bothering to see who was behind him.  
  
"Don't. Wait, what'd you go and do this time?" Ron asked, looking at his best friend.  
  
"I went, and made a fool of myself in front of HER."  
  
Ron broke into a grin. "Oh."  
  
Ginny fell a step back. He already liked someone? How was she ever to have a chance with the God standing in front of her, if he liked someone else. Gosh, he could have any girl he dreamed of! She would give her right arm to the bet that it was Cho. She was so gorgeous! And this year she was out of Hogwarts, already starting a life on her own. (AN that's true, right? She was a year older than Harry? I can't member. Haven't read the books in a while. lol) It had to be her. Wait. It couldn't be Cho. If Cho wasn't at Hogwarts. then how could he have made fool in front of her?  
  
Ginny hadn't noticed they stopped and ran into Harry, who turned around just to catcher her arm before she hit the ground. "Woah there. You ok?" he asked her.  
  
Ginny swallowed the lump in her throat and she blinked the tears from her eyes and prayed Harry hadn't noticed them. "I'm fine," she whispered, barely coherent.  
  
"You sure? You could have hurt yourself. You better watch where your going, Gin," Ron commented, looking down at where Harry was STILL holding Ginny's hand, and he looked very pointedly at him and Harry released it almost as if it was on fire.  
  
Ginny nodded, and went around them, walking very quickly so she could eat her lunch and go up to her dormitory and cry before anyone she knew found her.  
  
Harry watched her go, and turned to Ron, "Why was she about to cry? Do you think it had anything to do with Neville?" he asked him.  
  
"I don't know. She didn't look like she was about to cry to me!" Ron replied.  
  
"Whatever, I'll talk to Hermione about it later. Ginny tells her everything. I'm sure I'll be able to find something out."  
  
"Alright. Now let's just eat, ok?" Ron asked, walking into the Great Hall.  
  
Authors note: sorry for all the little notes up there, I am kinda hyper. Just drank a pepsi and got back from swimming with Donovan and Alex. heheh, they're cute. lol.. anyways, I've gotten so many reviews! I am so happy! I've never had this many, seriously! Well, I would like to have 25 before the next chapter ok? PLEASE??? Now, push the purple button and we'll all be fine. Well, I hope you like this chapter! If you want, drop me an e-line at Sailorgemini2006@hotmail.com well, I know these chapters are still pretty short, but I think this one might be longer. Now, I'll try and make these longer, ok? It's kinda hard so I can't promise anything. Well, review! 


	6. What Tears?

"The Red-Haired Goddess"  
  
By, Alexandria  
  
Chapter 6: What tears?  
  
Authors note: Ok, this chapter title had a tie between "What tears?" And "Did you smoke your breakfast?" But, I decided on What tears because it gave more drama to this chapter. Lol. Just got home from the fair AGAIN. Well, it was sucky this time too. Lol. I don't know why I went again. Not that any of you guys care. *SOB!!!* Anyways. I don't own these characters, and Azalia (GORGEOUS NAME GIRL!!!) you are NOT an idiot. And thank you for reviewing so much! It's people who review that make me want to keep writing. I mean, I barely put out this story and so many people have reviewed and I'm already on chapter six! This is really cool. Well, here ya go!  
  
The tear mingled in her drink and Ginny looked away, only to see Harry perfectly content eating with her brother. She had barely touched her food, and she looked over at Hermione who had seen the tear come from her eye.  
  
Hermione looked from Harry to Ginny and then to Harry again after Ginny looked at him. Oh god, what did the idiot do this time? Hermione looked at Ginny again, and saw another tear forming in her eyes. She reached her hand down into her bag and grabbed out a piece of parchment and a quill. "Hey girl! What are the tears for?" she wrote, and then passed it to a surprised Ginny.  
  
"What tears?" was the response.  
  
"The ones that fell into your drink." Hermione skipped a line. "What the hell did he do this time?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, Harry?" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Duh. Now, what did he do?"  
  
"Well, after I left you guys, I found him and Ron talking, and Harry was complaining about how a fool of himself, and Ron asked in front of who, and Harry replied 'Her' so now I KNOW he has a crush on someone! How can I tell him that I love him if he likes someone else? That will just make him feel bad, and get me hurt. That's not fair to either of us!" She wrote furiously, and tears started to cloud her eyes again.  
  
Harry looked over at Ginny who was writing something down. Ron followed his gaze, and leaned over and whispered, "Why don't you just tell her you like her?" he asked.  
  
"Ron, you say that like it's easy!"  
  
"It is! You just go up to her and say, 'I like you.'" Harry's hand clasped over Ron's mother and he said Ginny against the palm of Harry's hand.  
  
"Shut up! Someone could hear you!" Harry whispered furiously, looking around before glaring down at Ron.  
  
"Fine, fine," Ron replied, wiping slobber off his face, while Harry did off his hand. Both smiled, and they looked over at Hermione and Ginny. Hermione mouthed something at Harry while Ginny was writing something.  
  
"What?" Harry mouthed back, to a glaring Hermione.  
  
"I need to talk to you," She replied pointing at her mouth and then him.  
  
Harry grinned evilly and made kissing faces at her and then made mouthed, "Yeah?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and shook her head no furiously. She tilted her head in Draco's directions and mouthed, "I only kiss him."  
  
This made Harry roll his eyes, and he got up, ruffled Ginny's hair as he passed her, and nodded at Hermione who got up as well.  
  
They were walking up the hall when all of a sudden Hermione shoved him into the wall. "Do you like Ginny?" She asked, glaring at him.  
  
Harry looked down at Hermione. He slowly shook his head no.  
  
"Liar! That's not what your note said."  
  
"I don't like her! I," his voice lowered some. "I love her," he whispered.  
  
Hermione smiled, and jumped up and down trying to contain her glee. "You do?" She asked, squealing.  
  
"Shhhhh!" he replied, nodding.  
  
"Yes, yes yes!"  
  
Harry eyed her, and raised an eyebrow. "Um, Mione?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, Harry?" She asked, trying not to grin.  
  
He leaned down next to her, and looked at her seriously. "Did you smoke your breakfast?" he asked her quietly.  
  
Hermione was jerked out of her matchmaking thoughts. "What are you talking about?" she asked, looking at him like he was psycho.  
  
Harry shook his head, and looked at her. "So, how's Draco?" he asked, slyly as they started walking toward the library.  
  
Hermione sighed happily. "I think I love him," she replied.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "Does he know this?" he asked. She shook her head no. "Are you planning to tell him?" he asked  
  
Hermione nodded her head, "Yeah. I'm just not sure how to. Besides, what if I tell him that and then the breaks my heart?"  
  
"Well, then I'll break his neck. Hey, I've seen you two together. You," Harry shook his head looking for the right word. "You two are so deep in love, that even if YOU guys haven't noticed it yet, you will probably be voted 'Most likely to stay together forever'."  
  
"They don't have that here!" Hermione replied, smacking his arm lightly.  
  
"Ow," Harry replied feigning hurt. "Yeah, but the DO have it at normal high schools, so this shouldn't be all that different."  
  
"You are so wei- EEP!" she squealed as someone's arms circled around her stomach.  
  
"Hi, love!" Draco whispered in her ear, and she giggled happily.  
  
Harry shook his head, and raised his eyebrows, as if to say, "Are you SURE the L-word hasn't entered your conversations?"  
  
Harry turned from the lovebirds and started to walk toward the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
He got to the painting, and was about to say the password, but an angelic voice already had said it. Harry caught a glimpse of red hair fly past and he reached out and clasped her arm. "Harry?" she asked. "What are you doing?"  
  
Ginny wiped the one tear that fell from her eye as she looked at him.  
  
"Oh Gin! What's wrong?" he asked, wanting to take her in his arms and soothe the pain out of her and make it his own.  
  
"No-Nothing." She replied.  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Then don't," she said, trying to turn from him, but his grip on her arm never faltered.  
  
"Ginny, we need to talk," he told her.  
  
"We do?"  
  
"Yeah. I think I have something important to tell you," he whispered.  
  
Ginny looked down at her feet and nodded. "Me too."  
  
"Meet me in the common room at 7:30, ok? We'll go for a walk outside."  
  
Ginny nodded, and smiled at him. "I'll see you then," she said sadly. Then she went inside and went up to her dormitory to wait for Hermione to get there. She said she'd talk to her after she finished "studying" with Draco.  
  
Authors note: So, you like? I'm am so freakin happy that you all are reviewing so much!! It makes me giddy! Lol. I love how I'm writing so much. Today someone asked me what I was doing, and I replied "writing" and he said, "Like always." Lol, when I'm not in a story my grammer aint all that good. *winks* well, please push the little purple button. I am gonna need, um, how's 30 before the next chapter? Hehe. Well, I hope they're getting longer!! 


	7. IT'S NOT A DATE! or, is it?

"Red Haired Goddess"  
  
By, Alexandria  
  
Chapter 7: THIS IS NOT A DATE!!! Is it?  
  
Authors note: Ok, ok, I was wondering. Well, should I keep this story going for a while? Or end it in the next few. Now, if you would vote after this chapter, please. Could you tell me if I should finish it in the next chapter or two after this one, or continue it? My sister says I should just finish it already, but I want to know what the rest of you think. Well, here's this chapter!  
  
"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!" "Ginny, you look fine!" Hermione reassured her. Ginny stood there, in blue jean flares, and a black belly button t-shirt, that had a quote on is saying, "Why can't Mr. Fork and Mrs. Electric Outlet be friends?!". "Muggle clothes are awesome for a first date," Hermione teased.  
  
"This is not a date!" she started, and then quieted down and asked, "Is it?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure. He just wants to talk to you, right?" Hermione waited until Ginny nodded to continue. "Well, how about you tell him how you feel tonight, and see what his reaction is ok?"  
  
Ginny nodded again, and looked at herself in the mirror. "How can I tell him how I feel? What if he wants to say something about how he's in love with someone else and how he needs my help to get her?"  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows. She COULD spoil everything and show Ginny the note. She COULD tell her that he was in love with her. But was she going to? NO WAY! She was going to make Harry do it all by himself. Just like she had to with Draco. Hermione smiled at the thought of Draco. She was to tell HIM she loved him soon. "Hey Gin?" she asked, interrupting her friends staring contest with her mirrored counterpart.  
  
"Yeah," she replied, occupied with making sure her outfit and make-up looked ok.  
  
"IF it makes you feel any better, I'm kind of in the same boat as you."  
  
Ginny stopped turning and sat next to her on Hermione's bed. "How's that?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I need to tell Draco that I'm in love with him. And I'm scared of doing that, because it gives him the chance of breaking my heart. So, I kind of know what you're going through."  
  
"Yeah, but I know Draco loves you back! What about Harry though? I mean, look at what he did today!"  
  
"Hunny! Harry will do what's in his heart. Now, you need to go down and meet him, ok? He'll be down there any minute!"  
  
Ginny stood up, and wipes the wrinkles off her pants. "Ok. I can do this."  
  
She walked out the door and down the stairs and saw Harry staring blankly into the fire. He stood up when he saw her and smiled slightly. "You ready?" he asked, taking a deep breath.  
  
She nodded and they started walking toward the painting.  
  
Authors note: I know, I know, too short for yall's liking, but I have to get off the computer like now!! Well, please review! No limit for the next chapter, juts vote like I asked you too!! 


	8. Do you want a lie, or the truth?

"Red-Haired Goddess"  
  
By, Alexandria  
  
Chapter 8: Do you want a lie, or the truth?  
  
Authors note: I'm sorry it took me so long to update!!! *dodges rotten fruit* I have had a really messy weekend. My friend got kicked out of her house. blah blah blah. My dad was home from work, and he really likes the computer ;) so I didn't get it very much. But here I am, typing out the next chapter. Now, most of you said that I should keep this story going for a LITTLE while. Now, granted, I don't really know how I'm going to do that, but I have a vague idea in the back of my mind. Mary Alice? I tried to email you with the address you left there to help you out with ff.net, but I got a email saying it didn't exist. Maybe there was a type or something. But if you'll give me your actual email address, then I'll send you help. Ok, so, here's the chapter.. Thanks for all the reviews!!! Hey!! You guys hafta read Katafae's fic!!! IT"S SO GOOD!!! Lol. Well, here's the chapter:  
  
"So, Gin?" Harry asked, exiting the painting.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked, brushing a loose piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
Harry took a step towards her and grabbed her arm making her stop to look at him.  
  
Ginny gulped. "Can we do this when we get outside?" she asked quietly. Harry nodded and they walked in silence. Harry held her arm for part of the way, and then realized he was STILL holding it and decided that it would be best if he put it down before she questioned it.  
  
They reached the doors and walked outside, shocked at the warmth in the air. The sun hadn't set but you could see the first star. Well, planet. It was Venus, after all. The evening star.  
  
"So, Ginny. Can I ask you something?" he asked her, stopping and looking into her delicately made-up face.  
  
"Shoot," she replied, nervously gnawing on her lower lip.  
  
"Don't do that. You'll ruin your teeth," he scolded and made her smile. "Ok." Harry took a deep breath. "Why were you crying today?"  
  
"Oh. Do you want a lie, or the truth?" She asked, looking at him.  
  
"The truth of course," Harry replied sullenly, starting to walk again. Ginny hurried to catch up with the tall young man.  
  
"Well, I heard something that made me upset," she started, slowly side- stepping the matter.  
  
"Would you care to share with me what you heard?" he asked, vowing to kill the one who hurt his angel.  
  
Ginny nodded her head and took a deep breath. "I heard you and Ron talking," She said.  
  
"About what?" he asked, stopping and looking at her.  
  
"Well, you and Ron were talking about how you made a fool of yourself in front of a girl and you were upset about it."  
  
Harry blushed, and saw Ginny looking at her feet. "How would that make you upset?" he asked.  
  
"Well, if you are upset about making a fool of your self in front of a girl, you must like her," Ginny explained.  
  
Harry blushed. "Yeah," he replied.  
  
"And if you liked another girl, than you wouldn't like me."  
  
Harry turned to her skeptically. "What are you talking about?" he started to ask "Do you know who I was talking about?" he asked her at which she shook her head no. "You; you were the one I made a fool of myself in front of."  
  
"How?"  
  
"That whole 'Anything' conversation," Harry replied blushing.  
  
"Why would you care about making a fool of yourself in front of me? I'm just a friend!"  
  
"Just a friend! Gin, if you only knew how much you mean to me," Harry whispered, turning to face her.  
  
"Would you like to tell me?" She asked, tilting her head up to face him.  
  
Harry's head started to go down and he looked into her eyes, slowly bringing their faces together. "Your definitely more than a friend to me, Virginia," he whispered before his lips touched hers.  
  
The kiss felt so right. Suddenly, everything was right in Ginny's universe. The slight pressure of his mouth on hers made her body shiver with warmth. All was right. Everything was perfect, except for that ominous feeling in the back of her head. Something WASN'T right.  
  
Ginny broke the kiss, and Harry looked at her startled. "There's something behind me, isn't there?" she asked, as goose bumps covered her open skin. "Something doesn't feel right. Someone's behind me."  
  
Harry slowly looked behind her, and gulped. "Yeah, someone is behind you," He whispered in her ear. "Don't worry. Whatever it is won't harm you if I'm here."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah right," she whispered back. "I'm not getting a good vibe, Harry. Make it go away," She said, shivering with fear and cold.  
  
"I can't, Ginny," Harry said, his voice cracking in fright.  
  
Ginny's eyes clouded with tears, as the ominous feeling got bigger. "Oh god," she whispered. "Harry. It wants you. Go, run, and I'll stop it. Please. Just let me tell you something first," Ginny said with urgency.  
  
"Ginny! I won't leave you here."  
  
"Harry. Please. I can take care of it! Just listen. I," Ginny took a deep breath, and the stranger behind them noticed the way Harry was getting ready to run into the woods. "I love you," she whispered, as it shot off a curse that struck Ginny in the back.  
  
Ginny fell to the ground, and she felt herself being dragged away from Harry. She stood up and turned to face the demon. "Go away," she whispered. "Run. Harry, run."  
  
  
  
Authors note: cliffy?? I'm SOOO sorry it took me so long to update, but I have NO idea where I'm going with this, and I'm not even sure if I want to continue this story. I don't like how I'm writing it, but I hope you all that like this story will convince me to keep going ^_~. Hey, guess what?! One of my poems is getting published in a really BOOK!!! I am so happy!! Well, please review, and I don't know when I can get the next chapter out. I'm kind of grounded and not supposed to be on the computer now ^_^*. Well, review, and at 45 reviews, chapter nine!! Later days guys, push the purple button please!!! 


	9. Are you scared yet, little girl? Are you...

"Red Haired Goddess"  
  
Chapter 9: Are you scared yet, little girl? Are you scared yet?  
  
Authors note: wow, that was quick. Well, I don't own these people! Here's the next chapter!!  
  
"Ginny, I'm not going to leave you!" Harry yelled, grabbing going to her and grabbing her hand.  
  
"You don't understand Harry. If it gets you, this world is over as we know it," she whispered.  
  
"Gin. I can't let it get you. Even if it means I get captured. I care about you too much for that. I."  
  
"Harry, please."  
  
"NO! Ginny!"  
  
"As touching as this moment is," a voice whispered in Harry's thoughts. "I must break it up."  
  
Harry's voice wavered as he spoke his next words. "He's a parcel mouth."  
  
Ginny's eyes never faltered as she glared at the being starting to walk toward her. "It's too late. You could have ran, little girl, but now you shall die with your boyfriend."  
  
"He's not my." Ginny started, but looked over at Harry, who smiled. "My boyfriend and I won't die here tonight," she promised, reaching for Harry's hand and intertwined her fingers through his.  
  
The being laughed. "Are you sure?" it asked, flicking it's wand and suddenly Ginny seemed to suspend high in the air, about 25 feet off the ground as if something was grabbing her around the neck and holding her up there.  
  
Ginny gasped and found she couldn't breath. Her vision started to cloud, and she clutched at the invisible hand grabbing at her throat.  
  
"Are you scared yet, little girl? Are you scared yet?" The being asked.  
  
"Let her go!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Fine," the being replied softly, and Ginny started to fall through the air. She hit the ground and crumpled at Harry's feet,  
  
"Fuck off," he whispered at the being and he leaned down to find Ginny unconscious, from lack of air.  
  
"Oh, I'd rather not," it told him coyly. "I have much nicer plans."  
  
"Whatever," Harry told him menacingly. "What ever that is, leave her out of it," he told it, reaching for his wand.  
  
"Oh, and how do you plan to stop me?"  
  
"Harry," A soft voice whispered in his thoughts.  
  
"What? Whose there?" he thought out.  
  
"It's me. Gin."  
  
"GINNY! Are you ok? How are you in my brain?" he asked in his mind.  
  
"Well, it's a long story. I used to cut off my air supply when I was younger, and I would find myself going to 'Happy Land'. Well, that land was the vastness of your mind. I don't have much time here, but I want to tell you that I do love you. It's not some harsh joke. And you will fight this being, and beat it," she commanded.  
  
"Gin?"  
  
"Yeah?" The fastly fading voice asked.  
  
"I love you. Always remember that."  
  
Authors note: I know, short one, but my parents are due home and I'm not supposed to be on the computer. I know, this isn't really going anywhere. But I hope to go somewhere with it, I'm really tired nad I think I have the flue. Can I have 50 before the next chapter? Please? Oh, and I HAVE seen Model Behavior. It's an adorable movie. Hehe. Well, please review!!! I'm grounded, so I might not gonna get a lot out soon, but I'll try anyways, k? Come on! I hate to remove and re-add for you guys to review so just do it!! 


	10. The Sun Sun Song!

"Red Haired Goddess" By: Alexandria  
  
Chapter 10 : The Sun Sun song!!!  
  
Authors note: I know!! I'm finally back! I've been grounded for ever and it really really sucked. But here I am, writing the next installment to the story you all love so much!! *cries* *grins* SO! Life has sprang a happy leak for me. My normal single life will be over as of two weeks! A guy asked me out after homecoming! ( NOW! HERE'S MY WONDERFULLY WONDERFUL STORY!! *dun dun dun.* OMG I just read the last part of my story and I want to cry!! I know it's not that good, but I feel so horrid for leaving you off at such a crucial point and I have absolutely NO idea what's gonna happen next, so yall are gonna be surprised with me! Oh, now, it would be a good idea if you read the last two chapters so you have some semblance of what's going on right now, unless this is your first time reading it. Well, the disclaimers as it always is. I don't own nothing!! Please review!!!  
  
Harry looked down at his love, and saw a faint smile on her lips. He grasped her hand and squeezed it as she started to wake up. Her confused vision looked over her surroundings and when it saw Harry, her lazy grin grew to a million watt smile. "It wasn't just a dream," she whispered.  
  
"No it wasn't," the being said.  
  
"And I'm glad," Harry whispered so only she could hear him. He took out his wand, and as he did so did the figure. His body suddenly felt whips ripping into his skin. He felt blood slip down from a cut on his cheek and the stinging pain made him wince and think of all his bloody noses from Dudley.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and found that she couldn't open them again. She felt consciousness start to leave her, and she knew she had one spell that could help Harry defeat the monster.  
  
Harry couldn't seem to curse the bastard. It would dodge them all or whisper a counter curse before he could do anything. He was getting hit left and right. For a fleeting instance the thought of beating this. this. Demon left his mind. He had more cuts than the on his cheek. His midsection hurt like a crutacious (sp??) curse had been placed there.  
  
Ginny's mind replayed the spell, and she whispered to the only "star" showing and asked it for help. "Venus. Goddess of Light and Love. Help me cast this spell, and save my love," she whispered out. Then with a very clear and feminine voice of an angel, she started to whisper the spell as a song.  
  
"Sun Sun, you know we need a little sun sun," After saying this, a bright blast of light started to form in the sky. "To get our troubles on the run run." The light got bigger. "You know we need a little sun." It started to shoot from Venus as she finished the first verse. "Let's get those clouds to move on, get a grove on, meteorogically. Life we've got and we've got each other," she though of Harry, Hermione and Ron and felt a surge of happiness. She started to stand and held Harry's hand as he fell to the ground in pain. The demon looked up and saw the light shooting at him. "Listen here, brother please." She said, ironically speaking the demon.  
  
The next part of the song she started as the light came down and singed the robe of the demon. It screamed out in pain, and was blinded by the light. "Rain Rain, drippin dropping down the drain drain, gives you water on the brain brain, can we get a little rain." For the first time in years, it stopped raining it's acid on Venus, and started to form to singe the demon. "Red boots and black umbrellas, gals and fellas dressed for a rainy day." The rain started to fall slowly, and smoke came up from where it touched the ground. Ginny grimaced in pain, but she covered Harry's body with hers so he wouldn't be burnt. She could hear the demon scream out as the acid burned his open skin, and she finished the song. "Live and laugh, and love," she looked at Harry, "One another, sister's and brothers. Please."  
  
She screamed out as the acid beat into her back and gave into the darkness swarming in her mind.  
  
Authors note: Don't worry, it's not over yet. Sorry. I really really love that song!! It's a choir warm up song that my friend taught me. See, I love to sing, but I am in band, not choir, so I just sing songs with her some times. The songs so freakin awesome!! Anyway! Please review. I am going to start the next chapter right now!! YAY! Well, please give me 55 reviews before it comes out. It's only one more. Please? I would say push the purple button, but it's not purple anymore. I logged on the other day, finally ungrounded and was like "WOAH! It's all different!!" lol. Well, please review! 


	11. Please forgive me

"Red Haired Goddess"  
  
By Alexandria!!  
  
Chapter 11: Please forgive me  
  
Authors note: hey yall! I just got an email message saying I got a review, even though that it doesn't say it on the one thingy yet. lol. So here is the next part!! And it might be one of the last ones too. gomen! I only PARTIALLY know whats gonna happen here. I don't own anyone! AVRIL LAVINGE ROCKS!!! SK8ER BOI KICKS BOOTAY! Hehe. Sorry. Here we go! Thank you Lily Evans! But I'm not that good.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes and saw white. She screamed, "OH GOD! I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead!" over and over until a voice interrupted her.  
  
"You are not dead, Hun. Although with the energy you used, it's quite a miracle you're awake."  
  
"Why do I see all white?" she asked, her voice strangely muffled.  
  
"Oh, that is because you face is mashed into a pillow," a relieved voice spoke. "Ron?" she asked.  
  
"That's me."  
  
"Um, why is my face smashed into pillows?" she asked.  
  
"Well, while protecting Potter over there, you took the brunt of the acid you called."  
  
"Shut up, Draco!" Ginny told him.  
  
"It was so cool! Well, not the you guys getting hurt part, but how you handled your power!! You called the acid rain from Venus!" Hermione exclaimed. "I wish I knew how to do that!"  
  
Ginny wondered why Harry hadn't said anything yet. "Guys?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?" came the reply.  
  
"Where's Harry?"  
  
Hermione grinned. "He's not here right now, but he did leave you a note."  
  
Ginny squeeled, but from the outside it sounded like a retarded snore.  
  
"Are you okay?" Draco asked, leaning as close to her as he could, without removing his arm from Hermione's waist.  
  
"Just fine. I would like the note please," she said, raising her arm, ignoring the searing pain in her back.  
  
"How about I read it to you," Ron told her, trying to be helpful.  
  
"NO!" Ginny yelled. "I mean, no. I want to do this myself. Could you guys leave me alone for a few minutes?" she asked.  
  
Everyone mumbled their agreements and she slowly sat up, her back screaming in protest ever second of the way. Finally she was sitting on her knees, and breathing hard, and she reached for the note. It was addressed to "Virginia", and Ginny smiled. Normally she hated that name, but from Harry, anything was ok.  
  
She opened it slowly, her breath quickening.  
  
The note read, Virginia- Hi. It's me, Harry. Gosh, I don't know what to say. I would like to thank you for saving me last night, but I am sorry for putting you in that danger. It wasn't right for me to do that, and I can't do that. I couldn't bear hurting you. Even if that means keeping you at arms length.  
  
Ginny's heart caught in her throat and her smile slowly started to fade.  
  
You have no idea how hard this is for me. God. I hate you! Why do I have to be the boy that lived? Why do I have to keep the one I love away? Ginny. Please. Oh god. I love you. Please know that. But I can't see you anymore. I can't bear hurting you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. - Harry Potter  
  
Ginny's eyes clouded with tears, and they dripped down onto the paper, smearing some of the ink. Please let this all be a dream. Please.  
  
Hermione ran back into the room, and her happy face slowly faded as she saw Ginny leaning over, crying over something.  
  
"Oh God."  
  
Authors note: hey!! I've updated!! YAY!!!! I feel so horrible for writing this! It's so sad!! But I just got this idea, and it's a way to keep the story going for a little longer, so here you go. Please please please review!! No more till 58! Hehe. Ok. Well, anyways. I'm sorry if its really sad and all, but it's cool in my opinion. I'm going to start another one soon so if you have any ideas, send em my way!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! IT IS WHAT MAKES WRITERS LIKE ME LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. FLABBERGASTED!

"Red-Haired Goddess" by Shini Setsuki  
  
summary: Harry has fallen in love. And not with Cho Chang or Hermione like so many other fics out there. But rather with one who has been fairly close to him all these years. He's known her as long as he's known of his magical powers, but she is out of reach. How will he get her? Will it take help of others? Harry/ hehehe and Hermione/Draco on the side.  
  
Authors note: I don't own anyone here. blah blah blah. the goddess J.K Rowling does. blah blah blah. Use my idea, I will hurt you. blah blah blah. please review!... blah blah blah. no more story if I don't get at least 3 reviews. blah blah blah. I guess that's it! Read it, and please enjoy it!!  
  
There she goes again. My red-haired goddess. Seeing right through me as she passes me by. Probably to go meet Neville. They had been dating ever since that damned ball. I asked her to go, of course, as a last resort, but she was just a little third year then. A little girl. But now, she's grown. Grown into a maturing young woman. With curves finally starting to fill out, and hair beautifully brushed. She had just started taking care of her looks. What would I do next year, when I would never see her again? I will be leaving Hogwarts and going on with life, somewhere as far away from the Dursley's as I could possibly get. I know that means leaving Ron and Hermione, my two best friends in the world, but there are always visits! I would miss them both terribly. But not as much as I would miss my personal angel. I would always have those nights of regret looming over me. Why hadn't I just asked her earlier? Then maybe she would be my girlfriend instead of Neville's. Then I would know how well she did fit in my arms, and not have to imagine it. But no! I hadn't seen her as I do now. And damn Hermione for helping her get ready to meet Neville. Right before she had to meet Draco. Draco, you ask? Well, something happened between those two. I know, I know, the last thing you would expect, but now that I think about it, they are so perfect for each other. Either arguing or making out. And opposites, too! Quiet and shy compared to outgoing and arrogant.  
  
Harry put the quill down and re-read what he had just written. "Too many damn fragments. Oh, I don't want to deal with them!" He threw the paper into the bag and decided to follow Ginny to see if she was actually meeting Neville. Harry had forgotten to zip the bag, and the paper flew out, right at Hermione's and Draco's feet. Both of them were kissing next to a shelf. They had just quit arguing and Draco was shutting his love up by kissing her. Hermione broke the kiss and leaned down to pick the paper up. Her eyes quickly scanned the paper and she gasped in surprise.  
  
"Drace, love, read this, will you?" She asked, holding the paper up for his inspection.  
  
"I'm not arrogant!" he complained.  
  
"Shush, love," she replied rolling her eyes at him. "Do you know what this means?"  
  
"I'm not that stupid. Potter has a crush on the one and only Virginia Weasley!"  
  
Unsuspecting eyes started to look at the odd pair. "Shush! Now, what are we going to do about this?" she asked, walking toward the door. He followed and placed an arm around her waist, glaring at everyone who questioned the two of them with their gaze.  
  
"Well, Malfoy's ARE matchmakers, by nature," Draco drawled, pulling her hip to his.  
  
"You know? Harry was right. You ARE arrogant!" Hermione replied, shaking her head.  
  
"What's your plan then, babe?"  
  
Hermione blushed. "I still haven't gotten used to that. Well, why don't we give your idea a chance and play matchmaker?" she asked him. "Alright. Now, where do we start?"  
  
  
  
Come on, people!! I know you guys have enough magical powers to push the little purple button below this. And if there are mistakes, or all the paragraphs run together or little freaky symbols, I apologize now and I want to say before you complain in the review that I have no idea how to fix them. I have them in a few other fics and I'm hoping that problem won't run here. Well, please review! No new chapter till I get 3 reviews. Please don't flame me to bad!!!  
  
"The Red-Haired Goddess" By, Shini-Setsuki Chapter 2: Promise me, Hermione  
  
Authors note: Ah, and here is the next chapter. I must thank "Under the moons influence" and "Katafae" and "cassi0peia" for reviewing with the three reviews that I asked for! Now, I would like to have a total of 5 reviews before the next chapter comes up! Please? Thanks! I don't own these people, J.K. Rowling does!!  
  
Hermione brushed Ginny's hair as she told her of Neville's date. "If it was THAT bad, why don't you just break up with him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I can't do that to him! He always tells me I'm the one thing that brings him joy in this life."  
  
"But what about you, Ginny? You also matter, girl!"  
  
Ginny firmly shook her head no. "Not about this. As long as someone I care about is happy, then I'm happy."  
  
"You are so self-less," Hermione told her, pulling her hair up into a high pony tail so she could put it up for a bun for the night.  
  
Ginny turned around and stopped Hermione from continuing with her hair. "Promise me you won't tell Harry or Ron," Ginny said looking at Hermione pleadingly.  
  
"What? Don't tell them what?"  
  
"PROMISE!" "Alright, alright! I promise, girl! Now what's up?!" Hermione asked, grasping Ginny's hands in her own.  
  
"I love Harry," she whispered.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, only catching the part about 'Harry'. Her inner spirit soared as she realized what she had said.  
  
"I am in love with Harry," Ginny replied more firmly.  
  
Hermione kept control over her facial features and looked Ginny dead in the eye. "Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
Ginny stood up and did a little twirl, her red hair spinning with her. "Of course I'm sure! Whenever I'm standing within five feet of him, I get the shivers and my pulse quickens whenever I think of him! I know he's the one for me!"  
  
"Then it's final."  
  
Ginny stopped spinning and looked at Hermione. "What is?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"You're breaking up with Neville."  
  
"But. but."  
  
"No buts! If you love Harry, then how can you hurt Neville and have him think you care for him? And more! What about your heart! Doesn't it feel wonderful to finally admit it to one of your closest friends? I could have burst I was so happy when I told Harry I thought I was in love with Draco. Gosh, that weight was deadly crushing on my chest."  
  
"But, Hermione, what if Harry doesn't care for me?"  
  
"He'd have to be blind and a complete dumbass now to," Hermione replied. "And both of those, we know he's not. Now, come here so I can finish your hair so we can both go to bed!"  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"So, what happened with you and Draco this evening?" she asked.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Ok, I know, these are pretty short, but if you review, they'll get longer. Thank you very much to those of you who do push the little purple button. I swear! If you push it, it'll do a magical jumping jack! Ok, I'm lying. It won't really do that, but it'd be cool if it did. And you'll only find out if you push it. Come on, you can do it!!  
  
"The Red Haired Goddess"  
  
By Alexandria (ME!!)  
  
Chapter 3: I'm sorry Neville.  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny fondly one last time. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" she asked.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be. Gosh! I don't know how to break up with someone!" she said, sitting down.  
  
"Hey. Hey. Just remember what we went through. You love Harry. If you have a doubt about what you're doing, just repeat that to yourself and you can do this, ok?" She asked Ginny.  
  
Ginny nodded sadly, and finished putting in her earring in, and making sure her belt was in place. She took a deep breathe, said good bye to Hermione and left the older girls' dormitory and walked down into the Gryffindor common room where she saw Harry and Ron playing 'Exploding Snap'. Then she looked over to where Neville was glaring into the fire place, and she walked by Ron and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Hey, Lil sis! Have fun on your date tonight," he snickered. Harry looked almost jealous for a moment, but then he laughed out loud when Ron made a wrong move in the game.  
  
"Bye Harry," she whispered walking past him, getting shivers down her spine and her pulse quickened slightly. She calmed herself down and walked up to Neville. "You ready?" she asked.  
  
He nodded his head, and she took another deep breath. This was going to be so hard. How could she break such a loving heart? Oh yeah. She loved Harry. That's how. And even if Harry didn't care about her, then it would still be for the better. For then she would at least be being honest with herself. They walked out of the common room and down the halls leading to the Entrance of the school.  
  
They walked in silence for a few minutes and reached the lake. It was almost dark outside, as the sun was slowly sweeping over the mountains. Soon they would either have to go inside or get in trouble for being on the grounds after dark. The sun went all the way down, and Neville grabbed Ginny's arm and told her they should go back inside.  
  
"Neville?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah?" he replied.  
  
"I don't know how to say this," she started.  
  
"Just tell me. There shouldn't be secrets between us, Gin!"  
  
Ginny took a deep breath and they stopped walking. "There shouldn't," she replied. "As friends."  
  
"What do you mean?" Neville asked her, looking her dead in the eye.  
  
"Well, as friends. Friends should be able to tell each other everything."  
  
'Are you breaking up with me?" Ginny nodded, and Neville grew exasperated. "But Ginny! We were so happy! Why break up what is so natural and wonderful?" he asked.  
  
"Key word in that sentence, is WERE. If you haven't noticed, I'm NOT happy! I need to be honest with myself! I don't love you! I used to, but that love has died!"  
  
"What are you talking about? Weren't we having a perfectly ok time tonight?" he asked her.  
  
"No. We weren't. This isn't fun anymore. Not like it used to be. Now, I'm going to be honest with myself and you, and I'm going to tell you what's in my heart."  
  
"And what's that?" he asked bitterly.  
  
"I am in love with. Harry," she whispered softly.  
  
"Duh! Why couldn't I have seen it before? Harry has EVERYTHING I don't. And now, the one thing I thought I would have always above him. It all comes clear. Don't worry. I won't tell your lover boy that you're in love with him. Your secrets safe with me."  
  
"Neville. I'm sorry," she whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
So, whatcha think of that chapter?? Not as good as the other too. A bit longer, I think, but no wait. No it's not. *sigh* well, I got 3 more reviews than I asked for! Yay! Thank you to those five who reviewed for chapter 2!! That is really cool. Well, can I get 10 for chapter 4? Please? Come on, it's just 2 more reviews. Y'all can pull it off! Well, thank you! This is my best reviewed story so far. It's only been out 3 days and I already have 8!! Yay! Well, please push the little purple button!!  
  
  
  
"The Red-Haired Goddess"  
  
By, Me  
  
Chapter 4: "Could you. Would you. Move?"  
  
"Draco! She was miserable! I mean, you have no idea. She like was passionate about it! And guess what she did last night?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What love?"  
  
"She dumped him!"  
  
"Was that your idea?"  
  
"Well," Hermione blushed.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Come on! I couldn't let two of my best friends be miserable when they're in love with each other!"  
  
"Hey! When were you planning on tellin me that Ginny likes Potter back?"  
  
"His name is Harry," Hermione replied coolly.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. Now, are you sure you want to go through with this?"  
  
"Of course! I started it, didn't I?" Hermione asked. "Now. What are we going to do the get Harry to ask Ginny out?"  
  
"Well, I could threaten to beat him into a bloody pulp," Draco commented.  
  
"Oh, Shut up you," Hermione replied, kissing him.  
  
*IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM*  
  
Harry was playing chess with Ron when Ginny walked by. "Going to meet Neville?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
Ginny stopped and glared at Ron. "For your information, Ronnykins. I broke up with him yesterday."  
  
Harry abruptly made a stupid move and Ron won the game. Harry got up, knocking over his chair and went to follow Ginny. He stopped her before she reached the backside of the paining. He got in front of her and stopped her from going any further. "You dumped Neville?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. I did. Not that it's any of your business," she replied trying to get out to find Hermione, who at that moment was making out with Draco in the library.  
  
Harry blushed slightly, and Ginny looked at him skeptically. "Why do you care?"  
  
Ginny would have taken him seriously when he replied, "I don't," but his voice faltered. Which only made her more suspicious.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Y-Yes?" He replied.  
  
"Could you. Would you please."  
  
"Anything," he interrupted.  
  
"Move?" she asked.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Sure." Harry sidestepped her, and walked back towards a smirking Ron, repeating, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" to himself.  
  
Ginny walked away from the picture grinning to herself. She couldn't wait to tell Hermione. What did that mean? She hurried to the library.  
  
  
  
Hey homies. Thank you for all the reviews I'm getting!! Gosh, this almost has as many reviews as my other stories which as the most! Well, I guess it's safe to say that I want 3 more before the next chapter. Come on, 13!! It's not that many. Well, I don't own these people, and I might not get the next chapter out until tomorrow because I'm going to the fair tonight. Later! COME ONE, PUSH THE PURPLE BUTTON!!!  
  
  
  
"Red-Haired Goddess"  
  
By, ME!  
  
Chapter 5: Draco, can you spell Retard?  
  
Authors note: Hehehe, Whenever I type "Red-Haired Goddess" I always firstly type "Red-Haried Goddess" Sorry, I just find that amusing. See, when you type about 70 words per minute, you make lots of typos. Like in the last chapter I put "Paining" when I should have put "Painting". Oh Goodness, I haven't even started this chapter. Oh, for those of you that care, the FAIR SUCKED. Lol. And I'm going again TOMORROW!! How unfair is that?! But my best friend's little bro is here from Washington, and his name is Alex! Just like me. And he's as tall as me!! Well, TALLER than me.. *sigh* I'm only 4'11"! And he's going. Along with Donovan (best friend)'s girlfriend and my older sister and her boyfriend, so I HAVE to come, So Alex won't feel bad. Well, now that I've gotten THAT off my chest, and I really like pushing the caplocks button. hehe. anyways. On with the story!! Oh, and I would like to say thank you to the anonymous reviewer named "ME!" That was so sweet!! I think J.K could have done a much better job, but thank you!  
  
A loud bang interrupted the kissing session as Ginny ran in, giddy as ever. She noticed all the glares she was getting for being so loud, and kept her pace to a walk, and she very quietly made her way toward Hermione and Draco.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"She's busy," Draco responded between kisses. Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed Hermione's arm and yanked her out of Draco's. "Hey!" he cried.  
  
"Just shut up, will you? This is important!"  
  
"What's up, Ginny?" Hermione asked, sitting at a table.  
  
"Guess what just happened!!" Ginny replied grinning happily.  
  
"What?" Draco responded, pulling himself into the chair next to Hermione.  
  
Ginny, sitting across from Hermione glared at Draco, but then turned back to Hermione. "It was all so perfect!"  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked, reaching for Draco's hand.  
  
"Well, Harry came up and asked if I really had broken up with Neville. And I said I had, and then I asked him why he cared. He said he didn't."  
  
"So, what does that mean?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, I think he was lying."  
  
"How do you know?" Hermione asked.  
  
"His voice faltered when he said it. You know? Like the way Draco's used to before you two started going out?" Ginny asked, making a pink tinge come to Draco's pale cheeks.  
  
Hermione covered her laugh to try and hide her smile, and she nodded. "Go on," she replied.  
  
"Then he basically said that he would do anything for me."  
  
Draco started choking on, something, probably spit that tried to go down the wrong tube, and he looked at her. Hermione, however, had her grin grow bigger. "What did he say?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I asked him 'Could you. Would you.'. Then he replied with 'Anything.'!"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Yeah. That sounds like a Harry thing to do."  
  
"So, I'm just curious, but what WERE you asking him to do?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well, we were standing next to the painting, and I was trying to find Hermione, and so I was asking him to move."  
  
Draco snorted, and shook his head, only causing more stares in their general direction. "Yep. That's a Potter thing to do." Ginny rolled her eyes and looked over to Hermione.  
  
"Well, you two, I'm going to lunch. I'll talk to you later?" She asked looking at Hermione.  
  
Draco launched himself in with a, "Yes, Ginny. I would love to have a one on one session with you later."  
  
Ginny shook her head, and looked at Draco. "Can you spell Retard?" She asked him before walking away.  
  
Draco looked dumbfounded, and then turned to a giggling Hermione. "Oh, you're asking for it," he told her. Hermione rolled her eyes, and he kissed her.  
  
As Ginny was walking toward the Cafeteria (AN:??? Where DO they eat, anyways? OH YEAH! Scratch Cafeteria) Great Hall, (AN: hey, I'm too lazy to push the delete button. lol) she found herself behind a red head and a black haired one. Who else might it be?  
  
"Gosh, I feel so STUPID!" Harry yelled, not bothering to see who was behind him.  
  
"Don't. Wait, what'd you go and do this time?" Ron asked, looking at his best friend.  
  
"I went, and made a fool of myself in front of HER."  
  
Ron broke into a grin. "Oh."  
  
Ginny fell a step back. He already liked someone? How was she ever to have a chance with the God standing in front of her, if he liked someone else. Gosh, he could have any girl he dreamed of! She would give her right arm to the bet that it was Cho. She was so gorgeous! And this year she was out of Hogwarts, already starting a life on her own. (AN that's true, right? She was a year older than Harry? I can't member. Haven't read the books in a while. lol) It had to be her. Wait. It couldn't be Cho. If Cho wasn't at Hogwarts. then how could he have made fool in front of her?  
  
Ginny hadn't noticed they stopped and ran into Harry, who turned around just to catcher her arm before she hit the ground. "Woah there. You ok?" he asked her.  
  
Ginny swallowed the lump in her throat and she blinked the tears from her eyes and prayed Harry hadn't noticed them. "I'm fine," she whispered, barely coherent.  
  
"You sure? You could have hurt yourself. You better watch where your going, Gin," Ron commented, looking down at where Harry was STILL holding Ginny's hand, and he looked very pointedly at him and Harry released it almost as if it was on fire.  
  
Ginny nodded, and went around them, walking very quickly so she could eat her lunch and go up to her dormitory and cry before anyone she knew found her.  
  
Harry watched her go, and turned to Ron, "Why was she about to cry? Do you think it had anything to do with Neville?" he asked him.  
  
"I don't know. She didn't look like she was about to cry to me!" Ron replied.  
  
"Whatever, I'll talk to Hermione about it later. Ginny tells her everything. I'm sure I'll be able to find something out."  
  
"Alright. Now let's just eat, ok?" Ron asked, walking into the Great Hall.  
  
Authors note: sorry for all the little notes up there, I am kinda hyper. Just drank a pepsi and got back from swimming with Donovan and Alex. heheh, they're cute. lol.. anyways, I've gotten so many reviews! I am so happy! I've never had this many, seriously! Well, I would like to have 25 before the next chapter ok? PLEASE??? Now, push the purple button and we'll all be fine. Well, I hope you like this chapter! If you want, drop me an e-line at Sailorgemini2006@hotmail.com well, I know these chapters are still pretty short, but I think this one might be longer. Now, I'll try and make these longer, ok? It's kinda hard so I can't promise anything. Well, review!  
  
"The Red-Haired Goddess"  
  
By, Alexandria  
  
Chapter 6: What tears?  
  
Authors note: Ok, this chapter title had a tie between "What tears?" And "Did you smoke your breakfast?" But, I decided on What tears because it gave more drama to this chapter. Lol. Just got home from the fair AGAIN. Well, it was sucky this time too. Lol. I don't know why I went again. Not that any of you guys care. *SOB!!!* Anyways. I don't own these characters, and Azalia (GORGEOUS NAME GIRL!!!) you are NOT an idiot. And thank you for reviewing so much! It's people who review that make me want to keep writing. I mean, I barely put out this story and so many people have reviewed and I'm already on chapter six! This is really cool. Well, here ya go!  
  
The tear mingled in her drink and Ginny looked away, only to see Harry perfectly content eating with her brother. She had barely touched her food, and she looked over at Hermione who had seen the tear come from her eye.  
  
Hermione looked from Harry to Ginny and then to Harry again after Ginny looked at him. Oh god, what did the idiot do this time? Hermione looked at Ginny again, and saw another tear forming in her eyes. She reached her hand down into her bag and grabbed out a piece of parchment and a quill. "Hey girl! What are the tears for?" she wrote, and then passed it to a surprised Ginny.  
  
"What tears?" was the response.  
  
"The ones that fell into your drink." Hermione skipped a line. "What the hell did he do this time?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, Harry?" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Duh. Now, what did he do?"  
  
"Well, after I left you guys, I found him and Ron talking, and Harry was complaining about how a fool of himself, and Ron asked in front of who, and Harry replied 'Her' so now I KNOW he has a crush on someone! How can I tell him that I love him if he likes someone else? That will just make him feel bad, and get me hurt. That's not fair to either of us!" She wrote furiously, and tears started to cloud her eyes again.  
  
Harry looked over at Ginny who was writing something down. Ron followed his gaze, and leaned over and whispered, "Why don't you just tell her you like her?" he asked.  
  
"Ron, you say that like it's easy!"  
  
"It is! You just go up to her and say, 'I like you.'" Harry's hand clasped over Ron's mother and he said Ginny against the palm of Harry's hand.  
  
"Shut up! Someone could hear you!" Harry whispered furiously, looking around before glaring down at Ron.  
  
"Fine, fine," Ron replied, wiping slobber off his face, while Harry did off his hand. Both smiled, and they looked over at Hermione and Ginny. Hermione mouthed something at Harry while Ginny was writing something.  
  
"What?" Harry mouthed back, to a glaring Hermione.  
  
"I need to talk to you," She replied pointing at her mouth and then him.  
  
Harry grinned evilly and made kissing faces at her and then made mouthed, "Yeah?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and shook her head no furiously. She tilted her head in Draco's directions and mouthed, "I only kiss him."  
  
This made Harry roll his eyes, and he got up, ruffled Ginny's hair as he passed her, and nodded at Hermione who got up as well.  
  
They were walking up the hall when all of a sudden Hermione shoved him into the wall. "Do you like Ginny?" She asked, glaring at him.  
  
Harry looked down at Hermione. He slowly shook his head no.  
  
"Liar! That's not what your note said."  
  
"I don't like her! I," his voice lowered some. "I love her," he whispered.  
  
Hermione smiled, and jumped up and down trying to contain her glee. "You do?" She asked, squealing.  
  
"Shhhhh!" he replied, nodding.  
  
"Yes, yes yes!"  
  
Harry eyed her, and raised an eyebrow. "Um, Mione?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, Harry?" She asked, trying not to grin.  
  
He leaned down next to her, and looked at her seriously. "Did you smoke your breakfast?" he asked her quietly.  
  
Hermione was jerked out of her matchmaking thoughts. "What are you talking about?" she asked, looking at him like he was psycho.  
  
Harry shook his head, and looked at her. "So, how's Draco?" he asked, slyly as they started walking toward the library.  
  
Hermione sighed happily. "I think I love him," she replied.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "Does he know this?" he asked. She shook her head no. "Are you planning to tell him?" he asked  
  
Hermione nodded her head, "Yeah. I'm just not sure how to. Besides, what if I tell him that and then the breaks my heart?"  
  
"Well, then I'll break his neck. Hey, I've seen you two together. You," Harry shook his head looking for the right word. "You two are so deep in love, that even if YOU guys haven't noticed it yet, you will probably be voted 'Most likely to stay together forever'."  
  
"They don't have that here!" Hermione replied, smacking his arm lightly.  
  
"Ow," Harry replied feigning hurt. "Yeah, but the DO have it at normal high schools, so this shouldn't be all that different."  
  
"You are so wei- EEP!" she squealed as someone's arms circled around her stomach.  
  
"Hi, love!" Draco whispered in her ear, and she giggled happily.  
  
Harry shook his head, and raised his eyebrows, as if to say, "Are you SURE the L-word hasn't entered your conversations?"  
  
Harry turned from the lovebirds and started to walk toward the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
He got to the painting, and was about to say the password, but an angelic voice already had said it. Harry caught a glimpse of red hair fly past and he reached out and clasped her arm. "Harry?" she asked. "What are you doing?"  
  
Ginny wiped the one tear that fell from her eye as she looked at him.  
  
"Oh Gin! What's wrong?" he asked, wanting to take her in his arms and soothe the pain out of her and make it his own.  
  
"No-Nothing." She replied.  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Then don't," she said, trying to turn from him, but his grip on her arm never faltered.  
  
"Ginny, we need to talk," he told her.  
  
"We do?"  
  
"Yeah. I think I have something important to tell you," he whispered.  
  
Ginny looked down at her feet and nodded. "Me too."  
  
"Meet me in the common room at 7:30, ok? We'll go for a walk outside."  
  
Ginny nodded, and smiled at him. "I'll see you then," she said sadly. Then she went inside and went up to her dormitory to wait for Hermione to get there. She said she'd talk to her after she finished "studying" with Draco.  
  
Authors note: So, you like? I'm am so freakin happy that you all are reviewing so much!! It makes me giddy! Lol. I love how I'm writing so much. Today someone asked me what I was doing, and I replied "writing" and he said, "Like always." Lol, when I'm not in a story my grammer aint all that good. *winks* well, please push the little purple button. I am gonna need, um, how's 30 before the next chapter? Hehe. Well, I hope they're getting longer!!  
  
"Red Haired Goddess"  
  
By, Alexandria  
  
Chapter 7: THIS IS NOT A DATE!!! Is it?  
  
Authors note: Ok, ok, I was wondering. Well, should I keep this story going for a while? Or end it in the next few. Now, if you would vote after this chapter, please. Could you tell me if I should finish it in the next chapter or two after this one, or continue it? My sister says I should just finish it already, but I want to know what the rest of you think. Well, here's this chapter!  
  
"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!" "Ginny, you look fine!" Hermione reassured her. Ginny stood there, in blue jean flares, and a black belly button t-shirt, that had a quote on is saying, "Why can't Mr. Fork and Mrs. Electric Outlet be friends?!". "Muggle clothes are awesome for a first date," Hermione teased.  
  
"This is not a date!" she started, and then quieted down and asked, "Is it?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure. He just wants to talk to you, right?" Hermione waited until Ginny nodded to continue. "Well, how about you tell him how you feel tonight, and see what his reaction is ok?"  
  
Ginny nodded again, and looked at herself in the mirror. "How can I tell him how I feel? What if he wants to say something about how he's in love with someone else and how he needs my help to get her?"  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows. She COULD spoil everything and show Ginny the note. She COULD tell her that he was in love with her. But was she going to? NO WAY! She was going to make Harry do it all by himself. Just like she had to with Draco. Hermione smiled at the thought of Draco. She was to tell HIM she loved him soon. "Hey Gin?" she asked, interrupting her friends staring contest with her mirrored counterpart.  
  
"Yeah," she replied, occupied with making sure her outfit and make-up looked ok.  
  
"IF it makes you feel any better, I'm kind of in the same boat as you."  
  
Ginny stopped turning and sat next to her on Hermione's bed. "How's that?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I need to tell Draco that I'm in love with him. And I'm scared of doing that, because it gives him the chance of breaking my heart. So, I kind of know what you're going through."  
  
"Yeah, but I know Draco loves you back! What about Harry though? I mean, look at what he did today!"  
  
"Hunny! Harry will do what's in his heart. Now, you need to go down and meet him, ok? He'll be down there any minute!"  
  
Ginny stood up, and wipes the wrinkles off her pants. "Ok. I can do this."  
  
She walked out the door and down the stairs and saw Harry staring blankly into the fire. He stood up when he saw her and smiled slightly. "You ready?" he asked, taking a deep breath.  
  
She nodded and they started walking toward the painting.  
  
Authors note: I know, I know, too short for yall's liking, but I have to get off the computer like now!! Well, please review! No limit for the next chapter, juts vote like I asked you too!!  
  
  
  
"Red-Haired Goddess"  
  
By, Alexandria  
  
Chapter 8: Do you want a lie, or the truth?  
  
Authors note: I'm sorry it took me so long to update!!! *dodges rotten fruit* I have had a really messy weekend. My friend got kicked out of her house. blah blah blah. My dad was home from work, and he really likes the computer ;) so I didn't get it very much. But here I am, typing out the next chapter. Now, most of you said that I should keep this story going for a LITTLE while. Now, granted, I don't really know how I'm going to do that, but I have a vague idea in the back of my mind. Mary Alice? I tried to email you with the address you left there to help you out with ff.net, but I got a email saying it didn't exist. Maybe there was a type or something. But if you'll give me your actual email address, then I'll send you help. Ok, so, here's the chapter.. Thanks for all the reviews!!! Hey!! You guys hafta read Katafae's fic!!! IT"S SO GOOD!!! Lol. Well, here's the chapter:  
  
"So, Gin?" Harry asked, exiting the painting.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked, brushing a loose piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
Harry took a step towards her and grabbed her arm making her stop to look at him.  
  
Ginny gulped. "Can we do this when we get outside?" she asked quietly. Harry nodded and they walked in silence. Harry held her arm for part of the way, and then realized he was STILL holding it and decided that it would be best if he put it down before she questioned it.  
  
They reached the doors and walked outside, shocked at the warmth in the air. The sun hadn't set but you could see the first star. Well, planet. It was Venus, after all. The evening star.  
  
"So, Ginny. Can I ask you something?" he asked her, stopping and looking into her delicately made-up face.  
  
"Shoot," she replied, nervously gnawing on her lower lip.  
  
"Don't do that. You'll ruin your teeth," he scolded and made her smile. "Ok." Harry took a deep breath. "Why were you crying today?"  
  
"Oh. Do you want a lie, or the truth?" She asked, looking at him.  
  
"The truth of course," Harry replied sullenly, starting to walk again. Ginny hurried to catch up with the tall young man.  
  
"Well, I heard something that made me upset," she started, slowly side- stepping the matter.  
  
"Would you care to share with me what you heard?" he asked, vowing to kill the one who hurt his angel.  
  
Ginny nodded her head and took a deep breath. "I heard you and Ron talking," She said.  
  
"About what?" he asked, stopping and looking at her.  
  
"Well, you and Ron were talking about how you made a fool of yourself in front of a girl and you were upset about it."  
  
Harry blushed, and saw Ginny looking at her feet. "How would that make you upset?" he asked.  
  
"Well, if you are upset about making a fool of your self in front of a girl, you must like her," Ginny explained.  
  
Harry blushed. "Yeah," he replied.  
  
"And if you liked another girl, than you wouldn't like me."  
  
Harry turned to her skeptically. "What are you talking about?" he started to ask "Do you know who I was talking about?" he asked her at which she shook her head no. "You; you were the one I made a fool of myself in front of."  
  
"How?"  
  
"That whole 'Anything' conversation," Harry replied blushing.  
  
"Why would you care about making a fool of yourself in front of me? I'm just a friend!"  
  
"Just a friend! Gin, if you only knew how much you mean to me," Harry whispered, turning to face her.  
  
"Would you like to tell me?" She asked, tilting her head up to face him.  
  
Harry's head started to go down and he looked into her eyes, slowly bringing their faces together. "Your definitely more than a friend to me, Virginia," he whispered before his lips touched hers.  
  
The kiss felt so right. Suddenly, everything was right in Ginny's universe. The slight pressure of his mouth on hers made her body shiver with warmth. All was right. Everything was perfect, except for that ominous feeling in the back of her head. Something WASN'T right.  
  
Ginny broke the kiss, and Harry looked at her startled. "There's something behind me, isn't there?" she asked, as goose bumps covered her open skin. "Something doesn't feel right. Someone's behind me."  
  
Harry slowly looked behind her, and gulped. "Yeah, someone is behind you," He whispered in her ear. "Don't worry. Whatever it is won't harm you if I'm here."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah right," she whispered back. "I'm not getting a good vibe, Harry. Make it go away," She said, shivering with fear and cold.  
  
"I can't, Ginny," Harry said, his voice cracking in fright.  
  
Ginny's eyes clouded with tears, as the ominous feeling got bigger. "Oh god," she whispered. "Harry. It wants you. Go, run, and I'll stop it. Please. Just let me tell you something first," Ginny said with urgency.  
  
"Ginny! I won't leave you here."  
  
"Harry. Please. I can take care of it! Just listen. I," Ginny took a deep breath, and the stranger behind them noticed the way Harry was getting ready to run into the woods. "I love you," she whispered, as it shot off a curse that struck Ginny in the back.  
  
Ginny fell to the ground, and she felt herself being dragged away from Harry. She stood up and turned to face the demon. "Go away," she whispered. "Run. Harry, run."  
  
  
  
Authors note: cliffy?? I'm SOOO sorry it took me so long to update, but I have NO idea where I'm going with this, and I'm not even sure if I want to continue this story. I don't like how I'm writing it, but I hope you all that like this story will convince me to keep going ^_~. Hey, guess what?! One of my poems is getting published in a really BOOK!!! I am so happy!! Well, please review, and I don't know when I can get the next chapter out. I'm kind of grounded and not supposed to be on the computer now ^_^*. Well, review, and at 45 reviews, chapter nine!! Later days guys, push the purple button please!!!  
  
"Red Haired Goddess"  
  
Chapter 9: Are you scared yet, little girl? Are you scared yet?  
  
Authors note: wow, that was quick. Well, I don't own these people! Here's the next chapter!!  
  
"Ginny, I'm not going to leave you!" Harry yelled, grabbing going to her and grabbing her hand.  
  
"You don't understand Harry. If it gets you, this world is over as we know it," she whispered.  
  
"Gin. I can't let it get you. Even if it means I get captured. I care about you too much for that. I."  
  
"Harry, please."  
  
"NO! Ginny!"  
  
"As touching as this moment is," a voice whispered in Harry's thoughts. "I must break it up."  
  
Harry's voice wavered as he spoke his next words. "He's a parcel mouth."  
  
Ginny's eyes never faltered as she glared at the being starting to walk toward her. "It's too late. You could have ran, little girl, but now you shall die with your boyfriend."  
  
"He's not my." Ginny started, but looked over at Harry, who smiled. "My boyfriend and I won't die here tonight," she promised, reaching for Harry's hand and intertwined her fingers through his.  
  
The being laughed. "Are you sure?" it asked, flicking it's wand and suddenly Ginny seemed to suspend high in the air, about 25 feet off the ground as if something was grabbing her around the neck and holding her up there.  
  
Ginny gasped and found she couldn't breath. Her vision started to cloud, and she clutched at the invisible hand grabbing at her throat.  
  
"Are you scared yet, little girl? Are you scared yet?" The being asked.  
  
"Let her go!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Fine," the being replied softly, and Ginny started to fall through the air. She hit the ground and crumpled at Harry's feet,  
  
"Fuck off," he whispered at the being and he leaned down to find Ginny unconscious, from lack of air.  
  
"Oh, I'd rather not," it told him coyly. "I have much nicer plans."  
  
"Whatever," Harry told him menacingly. "What ever that is, leave her out of it," he told it, reaching for his wand.  
  
"Oh, and how do you plan to stop me?"  
  
"Harry," A soft voice whispered in his thoughts.  
  
"What? Whose there?" he thought out.  
  
"It's me. Gin."  
  
"GINNY! Are you ok? How are you in my brain?" he asked in his mind.  
  
"Well, it's a long story. I used to cut off my air supply when I was younger, and I would find myself going to 'Happy Land'. Well, that land was the vastness of your mind. I don't have much time here, but I want to tell you that I do love you. It's not some harsh joke. And you will fight this being, and beat it," she commanded.  
  
"Gin?"  
  
"Yeah?" The fastly fading voice asked.  
  
"I love you. Always remember that."  
  
Authors note: I know, short one, but my parents are due home and I'm not supposed to be on the computer. I know, this isn't really going anywhere. But I hope to go somewhere with it, I'm really tired nad I think I have the flue. Can I have 50 before the next chapter? Please? Oh, and I HAVE seen Model Behavior. It's an adorable movie. Hehe. Well, please review!!! I'm grounded, so I might not gonna get a lot out soon, but I'll try anyways, k? Come on! I hate to remove and re-add for you guys to review so just do it!!  
  
  
  
"Red Haired Goddess" By: Alexandria  
  
Chapter 10 : The Sun Sun song!!!  
  
Authors note: I know!! I'm finally back! I've been grounded for ever and it really really sucked. But here I am, writing the next installment to the story you all love so much!! *cries* *grins* SO! Life has sprang a happy leak for me. My normal single life will be over as of two weeks! A guy asked me out after homecoming! ( NOW! HERE'S MY WONDERFULLY WONDERFUL STORY!! *dun dun dun.* OMG I just read the last part of my story and I want to cry!! I know it's not that good, but I feel so horrid for leaving you off at such a crucial point and I have absolutely NO idea what's gonna happen next, so yall are gonna be surprised with me! Oh, now, it would be a good idea if you read the last two chapters so you have some semblance of what's going on right now, unless this is your first time reading it. Well, the disclaimers as it always is. I don't own nothing!! Please review!!!  
  
Harry looked down at his love, and saw a faint smile on her lips. He grasped her hand and squeezed it as she started to wake up. Her confused vision looked over her surroundings and when it saw Harry, her lazy grin grew to a million watt smile. "It wasn't just a dream," she whispered.  
  
"No it wasn't," the being said.  
  
"And I'm glad," Harry whispered so only she could hear him. He took out his wand, and as he did so did the figure. His body suddenly felt whips ripping into his skin. He felt blood slip down from a cut on his cheek and the stinging pain made him wince and think of all his bloody noses from Dudley.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes and found that she couldn't open them again. She felt consciousness start to leave her, and she knew she had one spell that could help Harry defeat the monster.  
  
Harry couldn't seem to curse the bastard. It would dodge them all or whisper a counter curse before he could do anything. He was getting hit left and right. For a fleeting instance the thought of beating this. this. Demon left his mind. He had more cuts than the on his cheek. His midsection hurt like a crutacious (sp??) curse had been placed there.  
  
Ginny's mind replayed the spell, and she whispered to the only "star" showing and asked it for help. "Venus. Goddess of Light and Love. Help me cast this spell, and save my love," she whispered out. Then with a very clear and feminine voice of an angel, she started to whisper the spell as a song.  
  
"Sun Sun, you know we need a little sun sun," After saying this, a bright blast of light started to form in the sky. "To get our troubles on the run run." The light got bigger. "You know we need a little sun." It started to shoot from Venus as she finished the first verse. "Let's get those clouds to move on, get a grove on, meteorogically. Life we've got and we've got each other," she though of Harry, Hermione and Ron and felt a surge of happiness. She started to stand and held Harry's hand as he fell to the ground in pain. The demon looked up and saw the light shooting at him. "Listen here, brother please." She said, ironically speaking the demon.  
  
The next part of the song she started as the light came down and singed the robe of the demon. It screamed out in pain, and was blinded by the light. "Rain Rain, drippin dropping down the drain drain, gives you water on the brain brain, can we get a little rain." For the first time in years, it stopped raining it's acid on Venus, and started to form to singe the demon. "Red boots and black umbrellas, gals and fellas dressed for a rainy day." The rain started to fall slowly, and smoke came up from where it touched the ground. Ginny grimaced in pain, but she covered Harry's body with hers so he wouldn't be burnt. She could hear the demon scream out as the acid burned his open skin, and she finished the song. "Live and laugh, and love," she looked at Harry, "One another, sister's and brothers. Please."  
  
She screamed out as the acid beat into her back and gave into the darkness swarming in her mind.  
  
Authors note: Don't worry, it's not over yet. Sorry. I really really love that song!! It's a choir warm up song that my friend taught me. See, I love to sing, but I am in band, not choir, so I just sing songs with her some times. The songs so freakin awesome!! Anyway! Please review. I am going to start the next chapter right now!! YAY! Well, please give me 55 reviews before it comes out. It's only one more. Please? I would say push the purple button, but it's not purple anymore. I logged on the other day, finally ungrounded and was like "WOAH! It's all different!!" lol. Well, please review!  
  
"Red Haired Goddess"  
  
By Alexandria!!  
  
Chapter 11: Please forgive me  
  
Authors note: hey yall! I just got an email message saying I got a review, even though that it doesn't say it on the one thingy yet. lol. So here is the next part!! And it might be one of the last ones too. gomen! I only PARTIALLY know whats gonna happen here. I don't own anyone! AVRIL LAVINGE ROCKS!!! SK8ER BOI KICKS BOOTAY! Hehe. Sorry. Here we go! Thank you Lily Evans! But I'm not that good.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes and saw white. She screamed, "OH GOD! I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead!" over and over until a voice interrupted her.  
  
"You are not dead, Hun. Although with the energy you used, it's quite a miracle you're awake."  
  
"Why do I see all white?" she asked, her voice strangely muffled.  
  
"Oh, that is because you face is mashed into a pillow," a relieved voice spoke. "Ron?" she asked.  
  
"That's me."  
  
"Um, why is my face smashed into pillows?" she asked.  
  
"Well, while protecting Potter over there, you took the brunt of the acid you called."  
  
"Shut up, Draco!" Ginny told him.  
  
"It was so cool! Well, not the you guys getting hurt part, but how you handled your power!! You called the acid rain from Venus!" Hermione exclaimed. "I wish I knew how to do that!"  
  
Ginny wondered why Harry hadn't said anything yet. "Guys?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?" came the reply.  
  
"Where's Harry?"  
  
Hermione grinned. "He's not here right now, but he did leave you a note."  
  
Ginny squeeled, but from the outside it sounded like a retarded snore.  
  
"Are you okay?" Draco asked, leaning as close to her as he could, without removing his arm from Hermione's waist.  
  
"Just fine. I would like the note please," she said, raising her arm, ignoring the searing pain in her back.  
  
"How about I read it to you," Ron told her, trying to be helpful.  
  
"NO!" Ginny yelled. "I mean, no. I want to do this myself. Could you guys leave me alone for a few minutes?" she asked.  
  
Everyone mumbled their agreements and she slowly sat up, her back screaming in protest ever second of the way. Finally she was sitting on her knees, and breathing hard, and she reached for the note. It was addressed to "Virginia", and Ginny smiled. Normally she hated that name, but from Harry, anything was ok.  
  
She opened it slowly, her breath quickening.  
  
The note read, Virginia- Hi. It's me, Harry. Gosh, I don't know what to say. I would like to thank you for saving me last night, but I am sorry for putting you in that danger. It wasn't right for me to do that, and I can't do that. I couldn't bear hurting you. Even if that means keeping you at arms length.  
  
Ginny's heart caught in her throat and her smile slowly started to fade.  
  
You have no idea how hard this is for me. God. I hate you! Why do I have to be the boy that lived? Why do I have to keep the one I love away? Ginny. Please. Oh god. I love you. Please know that. But I can't see you anymore. I can't bear hurting you. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. - Harry Potter  
  
Ginny's eyes clouded with tears, and they dripped down onto the paper, smearing some of the ink. Please let this all be a dream. Please.  
  
Hermione ran back into the room, and her happy face slowly faded as she saw Ginny leaning over, crying over something.  
  
"Oh God."  
  
Authors note: hey!! I've updated!! YAY!!!! I feel so horrible for writing this! It's so sad!! But I just got this idea, and it's a way to keep the story going for a little longer, so here you go. Please please please review!! No more till 58! Hehe. Ok. Well, anyways. I'm sorry if its really sad and all, but it's cool in my opinion. I'm going to start another one soon so if you have any ideas, send em my way!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! IT IS WHAT MAKES WRITERS LIKE ME LIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Red Haired Goddess"  
  
By Alexandria  
  
Chapter 12: FLABBERGASTED!!!  
  
Authors note: wow, these are coming out really quick. I am on a roll!! I know you all want to kill me for the last chapter, but yall are gonna have to deal! I have a plan!! Well, sort of. Anyways, just enjoy it, and no more story until 60 reviews, k?? laterzzzzzzzz I don't own anyone!! Well, cept me that is, and not even legally. See, my parents own me until I'm 18.. Oh, if you want a nice laugh, check out my pepsi fic. hehehe.  
  
Ginny had let Hermione read the note and kept crying as she stormed out of their in search of the young black-haired wizard.  
  
Draco saw his love walking quickly out the door, and he almost followed her but he saw the look in her eyes, and smartly stayed on the ground with Ron.  
  
Harry was looking sullenly into the fire, the bottom lid of his green eyes red, from the tears almost spilling out. His hands were folded in front of his face, and he thought again about writing that note.  
  
He just blinked his eyes when Hermione came running into the common room. His hands went into his lap and Hermione soon found him. She stood in front of him, and glared at him for a moment. Then, without any warning, she swung her arm back and smacked him across the face.  
  
Harry grimaced, but took the hit without questioning it. "You have to see why I did it," he told her through clenched teeth, his eyes tearing again, not from pain, but from the gnawing hurt in his heart.  
  
"NO! I don't see why you did something so stupid, so foolish so." Hermione was so flabbergasted *Such a freakin cool word!! ~AN* that she just closed her mouth and glared at her black haired friend.  
  
"Look at the danger she was in tonight," Harry said, still looking into the fire. "She could have died Mione. And it would have been my fault!"  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and he soon met her eyes. "You don't really believe that, do you?" she asked him, to which he nodded. "Jeez, Harry, I thought you of all people would be smarter than this! She was there because she WANTED to be! Jesus! She loves you Harry. She broke Neville's heart so she could have you! And don't tell me you don't care about her back. You are hurting her worse than anything by rejecting her already sore heart. If she had died last night, she would have died happily. She found out you loved her. She found out the one thing that is most important to her cared about her back! As more than just a freakin sister! And you are going to sit her in self sacrifice so you can SAVE HER? Of all the stupid things!"  
  
"Hermione! Lay off!" Ron entered the room.  
  
Hermione's glare went from Harry to Ron. "Ok then. You guys just sit back, and break a wonderful girls heart. I won't stand by and let that happen. I can't believe either of you."  
  
She left shaking her head, and walking to the library. Tears clouded her vision, and she thought just how bad Ginny was hurting.  
  
Ginny sat in the hospital wing crying. The note lay beside the bed table and she rolled over onto her side, and went to sleep crying. Harry came and visited her sometime that night after visiting hours in his cloak. He kissed her forehead and whispered he loved her and that he was sorry again and went back to his dormitory to sleep.  
  
AN ok, I've gotten a huge writers block and I'd like to say that my sister is completely PMSing no matter what she tells you! Sooooooo, please review, and maybe, JUST MAYBE I'll get my writing talents back on! Homecoming's coming! Later. 


	13. Could I lie to you?

"Red Haired Goddess"  
  
By: Alexandria  
  
Chapter 13: Could I Lie to You?  
  
Authors note: I probably shouldn't have taken the story this way, but it came to me and I decided to go with it. Now it's going to be really hard to pull this off, but I will! I know I'll get it done, and get it done well- y! I have got to get a Beta reader. My grammar SUCKS. Hehehehe. Ok, here's some more of this story you all love so very very much.  
  
Ron sat sulking in front of the fire. He didn't know whether to be sad or angry or happy! For once the flames were the only thing that confronted him. He couldn't believe Harry! He knew he was in love with Ginny, and he knew that Ginny loved him back, but nothing would ever COME of it! Sure, Ginny had been dating Neville for the longest time, and even after that STUPID incident with Parvati and Lavender *AN: right??* Harry would still be his single buddy. He had lost Hermione to that. that. prick. Yeah, prick was a good word for describing Mal-ferret.  
  
Half of him was happy that he had his single buddy back, half of him was angry at Harry for hurting himself and his sister, and the OTHER half of him still wanted to pound Malfoy's head in! The three were a very bad combination all together. It had been a shock when they found out about Hermione. He had thought she had just lost him to Justin Flinch-Fletchy, but NO! Malfoy had to come and ruin everything. Justin would eventually hurt her, and she would come running to Ron for emotional support and there she would realize she loved him all along! Of course, since God hated him, nothing worked out as planned and now Hermione was probably snogging with Draco somewhere in the library.  
  
Ron picked up his cup and threw it into the flames where it shattered. It was only butter beer. Alcohol would have soothed his nerves much better, but Hogwarts didn't allow it. His thoughts drifted back to the image of his sister slumped in her bed, her eyes red from crying and no matter how hard she willed it, no more tears came to soothe her broken heart. Ron's angry half became almost all of him and he wanted nothing more than to break Harry's glasses for hurting his sister. What a dumbass! Why did he have to do that?! Didn't he know that it just caused himself more pain that he could endure? GOD!! If Ron could have chosen with Hermione, he would have chosen her death. Then he could at least have known she loved him before moving on to someone so. Malfoy-ish. And now Ginny was probably going to date Neville and Harry would be beside himself with envy, letting the hatred eat into his heart and no good would come of it! But of course, he was probably just over-reacting and nothing would happen. Knowing his luck, Harry would plead Ginny on hands and knees to come back to him and she would be more than willing.  
  
Then his happy side started to think a little. Who cared if he didn't have his single buddy. As long as Harry was happy. That way if something DID happen between him and Ginny a second time, then Ron would still be there for him. Maybe after breaking his face for hurting Ginny first, but he would still be there. That thought made Ron smile and he looked over to the entrance to the common room where Hermione walked in. His smile faded slightly, but he thought he might trust her and her heart as well. If something was meant to happen between them than it would.  
  
"Oy! Mione! Come here! I have somethings to tell you."  
  
"What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked, happy that Ron was willing to confide in her. Ever since she started dating Draco he regarded her with coldness, almost bitterness.  
  
Ron told her his thoughts, and watched tears spring to her eyes, and he squiggled the urge inside him to envelop her into his arms and squeeze her sadness away. "I think we need to get Ginny and Harry back together before they hurt each other worse than they already are."  
  
"That's very mature of you, Ron."  
  
Ron blushed. "I have thought of a few ways," he told her.  
  
Her smile brightened. "Truly?"  
  
"Could I lie to you?" Ron's ears turned slightly pink.  
  
Hermione's blush was very slight but very visible as she denied the question to her ears. True, she had a crush on Ron when she was younger and it was nice to hear him talk to her like he had a crush on him, but that wasn't ok. She had given up on that fantasy years ago, and moved on. If she could, then so could he. She dismissed the question and replied with one asking what they were.  
  
Authors note: OMG I'm listening to the song "My Sharona"!!!! It's so cool! Anyways, I have decided since I made you wait for this chapter, which was kinda out there; I'm going to post the next one before Friday!!! The earliest being late tonight, all of you should know. Please review though, even if there isn't a limit for the next chapter. Oh, for all of you who want to know more about the D/H romance of this story, you will be happy to find out that I am writing a story for them and it is in the makes right now. It's a double song fic, and Justin Flinch-Fletchy is in it. Now, if that's not right, dear god, PLEASE correct me!! I have no idea what it is, and all I know is he is in the second book a couple times. But it works, so please help out!! If you like Sailor moon stuff, check out my other stuff and review my new story "A matchmaking effort that works" please!! Anyways! I hope you guys like this and review! The next chapter will be out as soon as possible, Alex 


	14. Guys in love

"Red Haired Goddess"  
  
By: ME!!!  
  
Chapter 14: Guys in love  
  
Authors note: The worst part of the fic, but I'm doing it anyway. OMG!! For those of you who actually care, I have a stalker!! Some dude online got my email, probably from this site, and proceeded to talk to me and claim he/she was me and they had all this information about me! Who I was crushing, my address, phone number, my older sis's family news, and the color cars my parents drove! Isn't that creepy??? Just warnin yall.. If someone with the email stneagehippi@hotmail.com decides to add you to their msn please please for the love of god, block them!! They are horrid.. Anyways, I don't own these people "MY SHARONA!!" (The song's still on.. Lol) I don't own anyone! Enjoy the Chappy!!  
  
After a while Ginny's back healed a bunch and she was allowed out of the hospital wing for food trips instead of being waited on, hand and foot. Not that she wanted to leave. To see the smug face of a brother saying with his eyes "I told you so" or to see Harry at all was not the first thing on her list of things to do this month. The thought of him made her already puffy red eyes even puffier and read from the lack of tears she wished to cry. Hermione; that girl would be there. And she would be there for her.  
  
Ginny got up slowly, and sat in bed. Couldn't she just starve? That would make everything easier. But no, Madam Pompfry requested, no urged Ginny to leave. Maybe she was sick of her dry sobs, maybe she just needed the time alone. Who knew. Ginny stood up even slowly and she heard someone walk into the room. Hermione was here?  
  
Instead of a brown hair, a blonde stuck his head through the doorway. Draco?  
  
"I heard you were coming to dinner tonight," he said, almost nervously.  
  
Ginny nodded her head. "I thought that I should accompany you," he told her.  
  
Whispers of a smile touched Ginny's lips. "Hermione sent you didn't she?"  
  
Draco smirked. "Do I look that." he would have finished, but Ginny made a signal of someone snapping a whip. "Never mind," he said, shaking his head, reaching out to grab her hand.  
  
She grunted in pain as the cloth settled on her back. Draco's concerned eyes bore into her bloodshot ones. "You are ok, right?"  
  
"Yeah," she said, standing straight up. "Damn Pompfry wants me out of here. If I had it my way, I would never leave. God," she sniffed. "I don't think I can look him in the face."  
  
Draco looked over at Ginny. "He feels the same way. He's dreading this much more than you are."  
  
"Bull," Ginny said, straightening her back, and then wincing at the pain she felt. "He's the one that made the decision, he should be perfectly happy with it."  
  
"He is," Draco told her and turned to leave.  
  
A sharp intake of breath could be heard, and then footsteps followed his closely. "He's- He's happy?" she asked.  
  
"Your safe this way. So he's happy."  
  
"He must realize that I don't care about my safety!" Ginny told him, almost yelling.  
  
Draco winced and Ginny looked at him apologetically. "I don't," she whispered.  
  
"Hey, I would do the exact same thing with Hermione! It's what guys in love do!"  
  
Ginny heard a sharp intake of breath, and she turned to see Hermione clasping a hand to her heart and her eyes filling with tears. Her blackish hair swung from side to side and she shook her head joyously.  
  
"When we you planning on telling me?"  
  
"When I got over the damn nervousness that I get when I imagine it."  
  
Ginny shook her head and walked forward into the great wall. She sat down next to her brother and smiled at everyone who welcomed her back.  
  
"Hi Harry," she whispered.  
  
"Hi, Gin," he told her, his mouth full of food.  
  
"Can we talk?" she asked him.  
  
"No," he replied almost gruffly.  
  
Ginny's eyes filled with tears and she looked over at her best friend who was holding hands with a Slytherin. She gave everyone a sort of off-smile and piled food onto her plate. Harry would talk to her. She would make sure of that if she had to sneak into his dorm at midnight.  
  
Authors note: Hi guys!! I know I promised this by Friday but I didn't have any time. I spent all freakin Sunday looking for a quote from Sailor moon to put in here. Couldn't find the stupid thing. So, I'll search for it after I upload this and put it into the next chapter *grin* I know these are really short, and I can't promise a long one, but I'll do my best. Thank all of you guys who have reviewed "The Teachings of Seduction" it's doing really well!! Thirteen on just the second chapter!! *bounces happily* Thank you everyone who reviewed. I would thank you all individually, but I'm extremely lazy. I will on of these chapters. don't worry!! And if you guys DO review, it does make me type faster.. It's kind of like putting food infront of a hamster in that little spinner thing. I'm not going anywhere with this. Please review! Can I ask for 70 before the next chapter? God!! It's so weird to say that.. None of my other stories have done as well as this one!! *giggle!* yay! LOVE! 


	15. I don't care if the world collapses

"Red Haired Goddess"  
  
By.. Just guess. I dare you  
  
Authors note: I have noticed that I haven't really put a disclaimer in here. Well, here's one. I do not own anything. I own the clothes on my back!! *tear* Waitaminute.. These are my Dad's sweat pants **MAJOR SIGH** Oh yeah! I never found that quote **grrrrrrrrrrrrr** I'm just going to try to remember it.  
  
Chapter 15: I don't care if the world collapses.  
  
She was doing it. Sneaking into his room at midnight. Damn Potter wouldn't talk to her all week and now she was not only hurt, she was also angry. If he didn't want her, that was fine. But he couldn't love her AND keep her at arms length! PICK ONE DAMMIT! She felt like screaming and crying as her foot found a squeaky square leading up to the boys dorm. Her mouth was stuffed with her fist and she walked up slower than before. She would have made it all the way up there but a voice interrupted her.  
  
"Don't go up there."  
  
She sighed and leaned against the banister. "Why not, Harry?" she asked. "I need to talk to you, and you have been avoiding me like I was a disease!"  
  
"Virginia, please," Harry's voice was full of emotion. "Please don't make me do this."  
  
"Do what, Harry?" Ginny's voice was angry and sad all at once. "Have you hurt me, and still declare your love?"  
  
"Exactly. Please."  
  
"No. I need to talk to you, and you have to realize that." She walked down the stairs and looked around the almost-empty common room for her black haired God (authors note: sorry. had to put that in there. For the umm. stupid people. Ginny is red haired goddess, so why can't Harry be black haired god.. Anyways, I found it amusing. lol).  
  
"Oh I realize that, but why don't you realize what I need, or what I want?" Harry snapped, and instantly regretted it.  
  
Ginny's anger rose and was almost visible in her voice. "Oh, so you WANT to put me through this Harry? What about you? You want to go on living like your heart has gone through a paper shredder?! Take a reality pill Harry. Get over yourself. Quit trying to do the right thing!"  
  
"But see, Virginia-" he was interrupted.  
  
"And what is it with that sodding name! I HATE IT! Why the hell do think I made people start calling me Ginny?!"  
  
"Ok, Ginny," Harry put emphasis on her name. "If I don't do the right thing, you could wind up dead!"  
  
"Don't you think that's MY decision?" Ginny asked, her voice rising. "Don't you think if I cared I wouldn't have protected you? What about your mom? She died saving you, Potter. Does she deserve to love you anymore than I do? I almost died too. I have scars on my back that will probably never go away. I'm ok with that, because I love you and I'm willing to accept that! I don't see why you don't!"  
  
"Because my Mom died! I don't want you gone from me either," Harry said, looking at his feet.  
  
"What do you think keeping me at arms length is doing?" Ginny asked walking up to him. "I'm gone this way too."  
  
"Yeah, but this way your kept safe," Harry said, looking down into her eyes.  
  
"Harry, love. I don't care about my safety," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. "I love you and that's all that matters. I wish you could see that," she whispered, reaching up and cupping his face.  
  
"Oh Ginny. I love you too, but. why is this so hard?" he asked, looking up at the sky. "I can't let you get hurt."  
  
"I don't care if I get hurt! I wish you would understand that. I don't care if the whole world collapses around us! I just want us to be together!" She told him, her face down and a few tears slipping down her cheek. "Why is that so hard to understand?"  
  
"Please," Harry replied, a tears welling up in his bright green eyes. "I can't let you get hurt," he whispered.  
  
Ginny took a few steps away from him. She reached her hand up and smacked him across the cheek. Then she turned and ran up the steps and into her dormitory, slamming the door and then sliding against it, her sobs racking her body. She went to sleep against the door still crying; only to dream nightmares of Harry with Cho Chang.  
  
  
  
Harry, on the other hand, reached his hand up and touched his reddening cheek. Was it popular, or something, for the girls to smack him these days?!  
  
He stood there and his hurt slowly turned to anger. Why couldn't she just accept it? Would it have been easier if he had lied and told her she was nothing more than a little sister? No, for that would have been lying. GOD! Why was everything he did wrong?! It didn't make any sense. He wanted her so much, but if she was going to be put in danger because of it..  
  
He thought of last week, when she used up all her energy to cast that creepy spell, and then protect him. What had she been thinking? The little voice that nagged him voiced his opinion. "Well, that if SHE died, then you could go on living to bring the world happiness with just your smile," it said, a teensy weensy bit sarcastically.  
  
"Sod off," he told it.  
  
"Oh, but you know it's true. She loves you so much, you great old prat. Why don't you just get over it, take her into your arms and kiss her senseless already?"  
  
Harry smiled at the image it created. "That would be fun," he admitted to himself. "But I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Didn't you listen to that whole conversation we just had?" he asked himself.  
  
"Nope. I was doing something else," the voice admitted.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes in disgust. He was having a conversation with himself! And the other part of himself was stupid!  
  
"I resent that," the voice told him.  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
Harry walked up into his bed room. He was going crazy. If anyone came down here and listened to him arguing with himself. He decided that it would be safer up in his bed, and if anyone questioned him about it in the morning, that he had been talking his sleep.  
  
He fell asleep right after he got into bed. His dream was strange. He was in a debate tournament with the little voice inside his head. It signified a tiny black cloud. Then it became Ginny, and he couldn't bear to argue with her. He quit the debate, and went out back to get away from the Hogwarts students who came to watch him argue with the "voice". Ginny was standing outside as well. He was about to kiss her (he can't control his dreams. Even in real life if he wants to keep her at arms length, that doesn't mean he does in his dreams) but instead of Ginny, the form turned into Voldemort. Harry awoke suddenly in a cold sweat. "Holy Shit Dude."  
  
Authors note: ok, that's the end. 75 reviews till the next chapter!! Now I put two quotes in here. One was from South Park and it can't be that freakin hard to guess. *lol* The other is from Sailor Moon. Now here's a little happy thing that goes with the SM quote. If you can name it/type it into the review box, which I know all of you wonderful people push, your review will count as two, so if one person can name the quote, then instead of 4 reviews that we need until the next chapter, I'll only need 2 more after that! Oh god, it's confusing. Basically instead of a limit, ((I'm changing it. lol)) I would like one of the following: 3 reviews, one naming the quote. two reviews, both naming the quote, or 4 reviews, none naming the quote. Damn, that was so much easier to explain like that.. Lol! Anyways, thank you wonderful followers of this story. Please check back soon for the next installment of Red Haired Goddess!!! 


	16. Normal PsychoBabble

"Red Haired Goddess"  
  
By.. *yawn* me!!  
  
Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I'm up to no good. (((ok ok, so I stole it!! Sue me. *grin*))) (wait. don't. all I own is one of those yucky "potted meat food product"s.)  
  
Chapter 16: Normal Psycho-Babble  
  
"Gin!"  
  
Ginny heard her brother's voice, and she turned to see him running toward her. "What's up, bro?" she asked him, making him smile.  
  
"You feelin ok? Your back, I mean?"  
  
She winced as she thought of the acid marks. "Yeah. It's stings a tiny bit, but I can deal."  
  
"That's good. I'm proud of you," he told her as they started walking again.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For saving Harry the way you did. Gosh, your efforts would have been in vain, if you had died," he told her, his eyes twinkling, "But we're all proud of you. You should have seen Mom's face when she saw you lying in that hospital bed unconscious. She was ready to murder, until we told her what happened. She still looked a little strange, but a brightness had entered her eyes, and a few tears were running down her cheeks and she kept whispering, 'My baby' over and over. I think she was quite mad that day."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes as he continued. "We all were. Especially Harry." Ron grinned to himself as he saw Ginny's ears perk at the mention of his name. "I swear he burned a hole in the carpet the way he kept pacing. And sometimes sat down and pulled out a sheet of paper and started writing something." He saw Ginny wince slightly. "You ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said, shaking her head, as if to get the hair out of her eyes. "My back," she lied.  
  
Ron nodded knowingly. "You don't have to lie to me, you know," he told her. "I know you are madly in love with that git. It's not his fault. He's finally found happiness, and he's scared to lose it!"  
  
Ginny gave an exasperated snort, sounding much like her brother. "I'm not angry at him for it! Well, not very much. I understand QUITE clearly why he's done what he's done. I'm not the complete retard you all seem to take me for. I might be naïve, but I know some things."  
  
"Ginny," Ron started, but the look in her eyes shut him up.  
  
"I love him. I don't know why he won't accept the fact that I don't care what happens to me! It's my life, my decision, and you all must have your heads up your arse, if you guys can't see that!"  
  
She left, leaving an open-mouthed Ron gaping at her as she made her way to Transfiguration.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione wasn't having much more luck with Harry. "You are as stubborn as a mule!"  
  
Harry grinned, looking across at his best friend. "Mione, let's change this around. Maybe then you'll be able to see this from my point of view. What would you do if Draco was going to die because of being with you." Harry thought a moment, and an idea struck him. "His father, Lucious or whatever, wanted to kill him because he was in love with a muggle born."  
  
Hermione bit her lip, and closed her eyes. "Harry. Give me proof some body is going to try and kill Ginny and I'll answer that question."  
  
"She almost died the other night!"  
  
"It's her fate."  
  
"Thank you," he told her, glaring slightly.  
  
"Jeez! Harry. I always thought you were smart. Maybe for once, you're not doing the right thing."  
  
Hermione left in a burst of speed and walked to Arithmacy. He rolled his eyes at her and went in the general direction of the divination room.  
  
He climbed up through the trap door and coughed as the strong scent on incense went up his nostrils. Why was she always burning something that smelled of something disgusting, like cat pee?  
  
"Today class," Trelawney began. "We will be studying love and it's wondrous powers. Now, I know a lot of you have been in love and you know the wonderous feeling it gives your heart.  
  
"Now, love is a dangerous thing. If played right, it can be the strongest thing, and can stop almost anything, even death. But if doubted, or played wrong, it can turn against you and ruin any happiness you thought you had."  
  
Harry felt something cold grip his spine and he looked at Professor Trewlawney. This didn't sound like her normal psycho-babble. This sounded.real.  
  
What if he was wrong? What if the love he and Ginny shared would protect her rather than hurt her. Merlin, take the CRAZY teacher to make him look at a different point of view.  
  
Authors note: A short one. Thank you for reviewing everyone!! Love you all. Oh, and for those of you who have read "A Trip To America" by me and my sis.. Just so you know, im gonna take it down and re-write it for all of you out there who care... Eenie weenie... Please review. Oh yeah!! When I first started this, I remember bitching about Alex and Donovan. Well, guess what!! I'm gonna hang out with them today again! . I know none of you guys care, but here is the next installment. Please review. No chapter 17 until I get 80!!! Thank you for taking time to read this interesting story. 


	17. Go shag a horse, dear brother of mine

"Red Haired Goddess"  
  
By: Alexandria  
  
Chapter 17: Go shag a horse, brother of mine.  
  
Authors note: I'm sorry, I'm in a Christmasy mood, and this might be really short, but I have other things to do and I would like to post this tonight..  
  
"Happy Christmas, Hermione!" Ginny said, cheerfully as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Hermione grinned.  
  
"Hi Harry," Ginny said to the young man across from her, engrossed in his toast. After he mumbled something that sounded like "ello" to her, she also became interested in food. "Yummy! Fruit Loops!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Just like her, that one. Goes straight for the food, doesn't even bother to tell her big old brother good morning."  
  
"Go shag a horse, dear brother of mine," Ginny said, reaching for the milk.  
  
Hermione's snort rang out through the Great Hall as she almost choked on her milk. Draco walked up behind her and kissed her neck. "What'd I miss? Weasel getting picked on by his sister?" A teasing glint entered his eyes that Ron didn't seem to catch.  
  
"Sod off, Mal-Ferret," he replied sullenly, as he sat down on the bench next to Hermione.  
  
"What crawled up your arse and died?" Draco asked while nuzzling Hermione's neck, making her grin.  
  
Ginny giggled, as she finally poured milk into her cereal.  
  
"Someone's happy this morning," Draco commented, looking at the evil smile on Ginny's face as she reached for her spoon.  
  
She reached into her cereal, picked up a few dry pieces and looked at Harry who was still concentrating on toast.  
  
The cereal went flying, some landed in his hair, some on the toast, some on his nose and glasses. He looked up and glared at her. "You'll pay for that," he told her, partially grinning. She tried to stifle her giggles as she jumped up. He grabbed the object closest to him. Upon seeing it was a butter knife, he blushed a tiny bit and put it back down. He grabbed a handful of tiny muffins and chucked them at her.  
  
She screamed and ran, and one hit Draco. "I'd get you back for that one Potter, but Hermione would kill me. Ow," he rubbed his ribs for a second grimacing, and Hermione hugged him tightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry, love. I didn't mean too."  
  
Harry saw Ron roll his eyes.  
  
Ginny grinned, and came up behind Harry. She tickled him in the ribs, and he gasped. Turning quickly, his hand went out and grabbed at Ginny's side. He saw the light shine in her eyes, full of hope as she giggled breathlessly. His torture at her side slowed slightly and he remembered what Trelawnay had said. What if. what if she was right? And that love could stop anything. Maybe it was worth a try.  
  
His fingers worked at her side again, and one hand leaned down and grabbed at above her kneecap. She shrieked in laughter, and twisted trying to get away. He held her still and his fingers kept the onslaught going. She finally got away from him, and Harry grinned as she took in a deep breath.  
  
"That was fun," Harry said, sitting back down, leaving a confused Ginny standing there. "So, Ron! Finish the potions essay? It's due the day we get back."  
  
Ron sat there, completely baffled at his best friends actions. What the hell was he playing at? He has just tickled his little sister, totally flirtatiously, and then was as calm as ever! He looked over at his sister, who had a confused and hopeful expression on her face. Ron grabbed Harry, and dragged him out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Just what do you think you're playing at?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry looked at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Did you see my sister? First you tell her your not interested or whatever!"  
  
"It's not that. I thought she would get hurt!"  
  
"Thought?"  
  
"Yes thought!"  
  
"And now she's in there all confused, hoping for something. Wait. If you used thought in the past tense, are you going to.?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"You know, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea," Ron said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Trelawney said something that made me rethink my logic."  
  
"Trelawney said?" Ron asked, completely baffled. "Now I KNOW it's not a good idea."  
  
"No! She said that love could be the strongest weapon. And other things, but that was mainly it."  
  
"So, you're in love with Gin, are you?" Ron asked, grinning slightly.  
  
"Yeah. And I'm going to try and take her back, if she'll have me."  
  
"Talk to Hermione," Ron advised. "She's her best friend. Maybe she'll put in a good word." He turned at walked back into the Great Hall.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mione, I'm going crazy!" Ginny yelled, stuffing her face into a pillow. "He hasn't said more than five words to me since I got better, and today he was flirting with me!"  
  
Hermione grinned, and looked up from her nail polish. "You have no idea. When I was getting lessons from Draco," she stopped as she looked at the baffled look that turned into recognition on Ginny's face. "I was so scared that I was doing the wrong thing. But then, instead of noticing Justin, or returning his so-called affection, I kept looking at Draco! I knew half the time he was looking back, but we could never say anything about it. It was crazy!"  
  
Ginny giggled at her friend. "You're crazy."  
  
"Oh, dahling!" she faked an American southern accent. "Craziness is the in thing now, don't you know?"  
  
Ginny burst into giggles. She finally coughed and stopped laughing, only to take one look at Hermione and burst back into laughter. "Ok," she said calmed down. "What should I do about Harry?"  
  
"Well, I think something crawled up his ass, but maybe you should give him a taste of his own medicine and ignore him if he tries to talk to you."  
  
Ginny gasped. "But that's so cruel!"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yeah, but he'll go crazy knowing your over him. He'll want you back. Trust me on this. Those lessons I told you about weren't snogging sessions, you know. Dammit," Hermione looked down at her red finger-tip. "Do you have any nail polish remover?"  
  
Ginny forked it over and walked out of her dorm with her hands in her pockets. Hermione was always wearing muggle clothes when she didn't have a class to go to. Ginny decided it would be fun. She was borrowing a low cut yellow spaghetti strap, and really baggy black pants. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, as she was only going to lounge around the common room. With her bangs covering some of her eyes, she walked down and sat next to Dean Thomas who was playing a game of Wizard chess with Ron.  
  
"You're going to lose," she told Dean. "You know that, right? Ron's the best. Not even my dad can beat this prat."  
  
"I resent that," she heard Ron mutter.  
  
"Winner," she called, leaning back into the comfortable chair.  
  
"Nah, Harry's already called it," Dean told her.  
  
"No," Harry said, slightly grinning. "How about we just play a game, Gin?"  
  
Dean looked bewildered at Ron. "I thought he wasn't speaking to her," he said in a loud whisper.  
  
"That's what I thought," Ginny said, standing. "Oh, Harry. Don't bother, you can play. I have other things to do anyway." With her heart racing she turned and left the common, leaving three baffled young men sitting there, the only sound was of stone hitting more stone.  
  
"HA!" Dean called. "I win!"  
  
Ginny stopped and leaned against the wall next to the room.  
  
"You ok?" The fat lady asked.  
  
"I'm fine! I can't believe I just did that," she muttered.  
  
"Did what, Dear?"  
  
"I ignored Harry Potter! Left him standing in his shoes!"  
  
"But why?" the painting asked. "The rumor in the pictures is that you fancy the young lad."  
  
"Oh I do," she replied in earnest. "It's just. Wow," she left another baffled being behind as she went skipping to tell someone of her triumph.  
  
Authors note: Ok, so a teensy weensie bit longer than expected, but it took me two days to write. *hides face in shame* Oh, and to answer Shnickers question, it has nothing to do with Neville. Basically, anyone he truly has loved (save Ron and Mione) has been taken from him. Now he's in love with Ginny and he's scared he'll lose her too. It's a confusing process, but most people got it. Glad I could help though! Now, I'm so happy!!! I got 85 reviews *happy smile.* Can I have 88 before the next chapter? I was born in 88, so I'll guess that it's a lucky number! I'll probably end this in the next few chapters, so the end is near *sniffle* I know, you guys will all weep!! But please do remember to check out "The Teachings Of Seduction" if you want a bit more of the Draco/Hermione romance.. Thank you for reading my story! It means a lot to me, it really does!!! 


	18. The images, make them stop, make them ST...

"Red Haired Goddess"  
  
By....  
  
Chapter 18: The Images, make them stop, make them stop!!  
  
Author's note: Howdy. I know it's been a while, but I got grounded. **again** I started to write another one, but decided to stop, as it was kinda depressing and I wasn't sure where to go with it. This is the last chapter, guys. Oh, and I'm going to use a quote from a very very amusing tale I read yesterday from a very awesome authoress' story "The Greatest Present"  
  
Harry blinked repeatedly, and Dean finally nudged him. "So, you gonna play, or what?"  
  
"Of course not," Seamus said, grinning. "The famous Potter just got slammed by a girl he thought was in love with him."  
  
Ron looked baffled down board. "I can't believe it," he said, not moving.  
  
Harry blinked a few more times, and then shook his head. "I don't know what I'm going to do about that one. I'm finally willing to bring her back and she blows me off."  
  
Ron looked at him, finally bringing his attention from the board game in front of him. "Oh come off it Potter," he said, seeing through the fake anger.  
  
"Did you just see what she did?" "Harry, will you just shut-up and go snog my sister?" Three pairs of eyes turned towards him. Harry coughed. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me. Go snog her senseless. Or go kiss someone else. Maybe it'll make her crazy with jealousy."  
  
"Either that, or I'll end up in the Hospital Wing with a broken face."  
  
Dean snickered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just imagined you making out with Draco," he said, snorting half way through.  
  
"Dear god, do not make me retch," Ron replied.  
  
Hermione chose that moment to walk out of the dorms, blowing on her nails. She saw the four boys, excluding Harry all giggling like girls.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked.  
  
Seamus looked up. "Harry making out with your boyfriend."  
  
Harry started to blush. "You didn't," Hermione said, looking at him. Then she thought about it. "Did you?"  
  
Harry exploded. "Of course not! Ron was telling me to go snog Ginny senseless." He paused, and Hermione raised an eye brow at Ron. "Either that, or go kiss someone else right in front of her, so it'll make her jealous, and Dean started laughing. I asked him why, and he imagined me making out with Malfoy!"  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, her face in a tight grimace. "That is disgusting," she told them all, her eyes blinking rapidly.  
  
Ron, however was still part laughing, part crying. "The images, make them stop, make them stop!"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Oh wizard chess!" she exclaimed, looking at the board in front of Dean.  
  
"Fancy a game?" he asked her.  
  
Harry stood and went out of the common room, shaking his head. He had to talk to Ginny.  
  
He found her in the library. She was pointedly ignoring me. "Gin, will you please just talk to me?" he asked, exasperated.  
  
"Hmm? I'm a tad busy," she told him, reading some magazine.  
  
Harry grabbed the magazine out from under her. "YW, eh?"  
  
"Give it back, Potter, or I'll," she said, reaching for her copy of young witch. It had a picture of Orlando Bloom winking at her on the front.  
  
"You'll what?" he asked, grinning down at her.  
  
She closed her eyes, trying to block out that grin. It made him utterly handsome and she couldn't take it.  
  
"Harry. We do need to talk."  
  
The walked out of the library, and towards the great hall. The left the castle and walked toward the frozen lake. The snow was cold, and Ginny didn't have her cloak with her. She closed her eyes and shivered.  
  
"You cold?" he asked, ready to remove his cloak for her.  
  
"It's not that," she told him, only partially lying.  
  
He placed the cloak on her shoulders, and looked down at her. "Then what is it?" he asked quietly.  
  
"This is the place," she whispered. "The place where."  
  
"Ginny, love, please."  
  
"Can you just kiss me?"  
  
Harry looked down at his Red Haired Goddess. He smiled and leaned down. Before his lips caught hers, they moved over, kissing her reddened cheek. He felt wetness there, and he looked into her eyes; and saw them glisten with tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I'm scared." she whispered.  
  
"I am too, Gin," he told her, taking her hands in his. "I don't want to lose you. And if that means," he felt Ginny flinch and he continued. "And if that means protecting you with my life, so be it."  
  
"So, what does that mean?" Ginny asked, not trusting her voice.  
  
"It means that I won't let you out of my sight for at least the next 60 years."  
  
Ginny shook her head.  
  
"What? You won't marry me?" he asked, looking down at her.  
  
"It's not that, you prat."  
  
"Then what is it?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I'll marry," she told him, bringing a cold hand to his cheek.  
  
"So what was the shake of the head for?"  
  
"I was amused at your way of proposing. It's exactly what I expected from a guy like you."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, grabbing her hand and turning her toward the castle.  
  
"Nothing," she replied, squealing as he started to tickle her side.  
  
.  
  
As they got back to the tower, he told her to stay outside the common room.  
  
He walked into the common room, trying not to grin like a fool, but failing miserably.  
  
"So, did you not find her?" Dean asked.  
  
"Of course he did!" Seamus said. "Look at that grin on his face."  
  
"No, I didn't find her."  
  
"Really," Ron replied, looking up from the game of chess Hermione and he were playing.  
  
"But I did find someone." He walked out of the common room.  
  
"Now where's that bloody git gone?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'd like you all to meet my fiancé," he replied, walking in, tugging a blushing Ginny.  
  
"Oh my god," Hermione said. "I can't believe you guys finally did it!"  
  
~***~ the end ~***~  
  
Authors note: Now there will be an epilogue, and I can't believe I finally ended the thing. Lol. Please review!!! I would like to thank everyone who has taken time to review or read my story. It does mean a lot. I know the plot line kind of sucked, and was completely unoriginal and my writing was short and kinda blunt, but I think this story turned out ok. I've been reading other fics and I'm getting better. I'll probably write a few more H/G ones in the future, so please be sure to check out those. Thank you very much. Have a Happy Holiday!! 


End file.
